Ethereal Meeting
by Adeleide
Summary: Resignado a pasar el que suponía seria el peor verano de su vida, Dipper nunca pensó que la visita a ese pueblo le traería un acumulo de emociones inesperadas. Mucho más al estar cerca de aquella chica risueña que trabajaba con Stan. [Au]
1. A boring town in Oregon

**_Hmm bien, creo empezare por aquí... Pues después de mucho meditarlo con mi almohada y que algunos de mis amigos me animaron a postear esta extraña historia que invente en un foro de rol. Decidí mejorarla/arreglarla para hacerla más decente para poder postearla._**

 ** _Técnicamente entraría en un Pinecest, pero… Como en mi fic no son hermanos de sangre ni familiares al ser un universo alterno, supongo que no catalogaría como incesto. Pero de todas formas aviso desde ya que será un Fic que desencadenara en este shipp. Osease en palabras cortas_** ** _Dipper x Mabel_** ** _._**

 ** _Y nada, espero disfruten como yo lo hago escribiendo este tipo de historias 'raras'. Avisando desde ya que los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo las aberraciones que escriben mis deditos al teclear (?)_**

* * *

Dando una última mirada a su libro que ya hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás había perdido el interés tras dejarlo sobre su regazo. Enfoco nuevamente su mirada a las hojas de colores oscuros provistos por la tinta de aquella revista paranormal preferida, detenida justo en un artículo cual señalaba los grandes misterios que existían alrededor del mundo, enumerándolos poco a poco de lo más insignificante hasta los más extraordinario que pudiesen encontrar. Más aun con los sorprendentes hallazgos descritos en la misma no era capaz de concentrarse en su totalidad teniendo que regresar su mirada hacia la descuidada ventanilla que daba al exterior donde a cada segundo que volteaba, el paisaje continuaba siendo el mismo; Una gran hilera de pinos junto a otros árboles, extendiéndose hacia verdes pastizales perdiéndose en lo alto de las montañas donde seguían reproduciéndose.

Claro que en un principio causo una gran impresión a los ojos del castaño, sobre todo al vivir en una ciudad desprovista de paisajes tan libre de edificaciones, de bullicios producidos por las personas y automóviles, de tanta naturaleza… Tan campestres. Pero eso no quitaba de su mente el motivo en el que seguía allí sentado en aquel pequeño bus donde de cada en cuando gracias a las condiciones del camino, daba un nuevo salto que le hacía perder otra mitad de su jugo que a esas alturas no tenía caso continuar bebiéndolo. Suspirando pesadamente aparto de la revista e intentando apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento intento conciliar el sueño, siendo esa minúscula tarea una verdadera misión imposible… Al menos desde los últimos quince minutos que pasaron por su reloj de mano.

– Ugh, odio esto. – Gruño con fuerza sentándose nuevamente mirando los alrededores, buscando alguien o algo con que distraerse pero para su desgracia solo se encontraba el dentro de aquel mini-transporte (claro descartando al conductor de mirada de pocos amigos) cual iba camino hacia aquel aburrido pueblo donde sus padres le obligaron ir casi de imprevisto, arruinando por completo sus planes que tenía para su penúltimo verano de secundaria.

Aunque planes era mucho que decir, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba ocuparlo en jugar videojuegos y terminar de sus libros que dejo a medio completar debido a sus exámenes finales. Leer, salir con sus amigos ya saben… Cosas de jóvenes. Pero no, sus padres hacia solo una semana atrás decidieron que sería una excelente idea que Dipper tomara aire libre en vez de permanecer todo el día encerrado en su cuarto o frente a la computadora, a lo que ellos pensaba era desperdiciar su verano completamente con tal maravilloso clima que de a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de los días, ideales para ir a la playa o a la piscina.

Sin embargo a esas alturas ya no le quedaba más que aceptar su destino. Sobre todo al ver frente a la ventanilla aquel letrero que daba la bienvenida con aquella madera zurcida a mano y con letras de un negro intenso que contenían las palabras "Gravity Falls" en su centro, cosa que solo hizo que el joven soltara otro largo suspiro antes de reacomodar sus cosas dentro de su bolso y recogiendo la basura que había acumulado alrededor de su asiento. Lo menos que quería era que el conductor le regañase. – Bien, aquí vamos. – Sin mayor apuro coloco su mochila sobre su espalda antes de acercarse a la puerta que de a poco se deslizaba para dar aviso que habían llegado al terminal y con ello el inicio de aquel pensaba sería un horrible verano.

* * *

¿Y ahora cómo diablos se supone iba a saber a dónde ir? Aun si sus padres le habían dicho que su tío abuelo le esperaría, para él era un completo extraño. Pese a que de niño solía visitarlo, las cosas cambian demasiado con el tiempo y de seguro él no era la excepción. De todas formas aún tenía algo de dinero y el papel con los números que suponía debió de haber guardado antes de partir… Ahora para encontrarlo sería otro dilema ya que no sabía si estaba en los shorts que llevaba o si lo dejo dentro de la maleta.

– Genial. – Murmuro de mala gana mientras acomodaba de sus cosas para poder avanzar hacia donde parecía ser el único paradero, con una sola banca de madera donde se encontraba sentada una señora probablemente también esperando el siguiente bus. Viendo de reojo como este último en el que había llegado nuevamente se alejaba tomando rumbo camino a la salida y con el también su oportunidad de regresar a casa. Sin embargo gracias a su partida, pudo finalmente dejar ver detrás a una persona algo robusta con una polera de un color verde oscuro cual observaba a todos lados como buscando con la mirada algo o a alguien y quien a su lado le acompañaba un señor de edad cual llevaba un atuendo negro de dos piezas quien a diferencia de su contrario su rostro parecía verdaderamente molesto.

' _¿Sera que…?_ ' Antes que pudiese procesar sus ideas al notar su mirada examinadora posar sobre la suya y que ambos comenzaban a dialogar algo que entre ambos sin dejar de observarle, este no pudo evitar tensarse. Más al ver como con rapidez el joven robusto corría a su dirección tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tras finalizar de desplazarse en ese pequeño tramo. – Hey chico ¿Tu eres Dipper Pines? – Su voz extraña pero de cierta forma amigable, no pudo evitar verle sorprendiendo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza lentamente ante su pregunta.

– Uff… Qué alivio, pensé que habías perdido el bus o algo. – Menciono rápidamente mientras reía suavemente para hacerle señales al joven para que se levantara, tomando algunas de sus pertenencias alrededor de sus brazos alivianando su carga. Dudando en un principio antes de pasarlas finalmente, aunque solo sería el bolso de mano. – Veras llevábamos unas horas esperándote, pensamos que llegabas en el bus de la mañana y por eso el señor Stan ha estado algo molesto debido a la confusión de horarios. – Dipper solo asintió algo sorprendido observando de manera directa al adulto mayor que de a poco se les acercaba, a la vez de que el contrario continuaba caminando hacia el auto que se encontraba delante.

– Soos dejas sus cosas en la maleta. – Ordeno rápidamente mientras le daba una última mirada a su empleado antes de regresarla hacia donde se encontraba el chico, pasando una mano por detrás de su cuello al no saber cómo poder comenzar una conversación con un familiar que no veía hace ya bastantes años. – Bien… Huh, no sé si me recuerdas pero tus padres… Hmm me avisaron que venias de visita solo hace unos pocos días por lo que no nos dio tiempo suficiente como para arreglar todo en la cabaña y –

– Esta bien, tampoco tienes que preocuparte… No es que esperaba una gran bienvenida de todas formas. – Dipper le interrumpió al ver lo incomodo que se veía intentando entablar una conversación y a lo cual simplemente el contrario asintió mientras lo guiaba al auto. Sentándose a solas en la parte trasera mencionando una que otra palabra para romper el hielo entre los presentes y haciendo a su vez más ameno el viaje al lugar que sería su hogar por aquellos cortos meses.

* * *

 ** _Okay sé que el capítulo es algo hmm aburrido (a veces fallo con 'controlar' bien a los personajes) y quizás le doy importancias a cosas que no debería pero soy el tipo de persona que le gusta dejar la emoción como suspenso. – insertar risa malvada. –_**

 ** _Bien, por ahora quedara hasta aquí mientras arreglo algunas cosillas para el siguiente capítulo (la idea tampoco es spoilear) pero espero se vaya entendiendo a medida que va avanzando..._**

 ** _Desde ya agradezco montones por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, a su vez de que los reviews también son bienvenidos !_**


	2. Giving a try

– Al fin, creo termine. – Limpiando parte del sudor acumulado en su frente con el dorso de su mano, Dipper observaba satisfecho como aquel trabajo de largas horas terminaba finalmente tras apilar la última caja con variados y desconocidos objetos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Todos juntos dispuestos en cierto orden hacia un rincón de la pared contraria a su cama, para poder despejar el camino y así, tener un poco más de espacio mientras duraba su estadía en la cabaña.

Claro que antes no dudo en preguntarle a su tío si podía hacer uso y desuso de las cosas que se encontraban antes en el ático, a lo que en un principio con cierta mirada conflictiva en su rostro se negaba rotundamente sin querer deshacerse de lo que sea que tenía en esa abandonada habitación. Sin embargo luego de unas cuantas horas buscando una posible solución, quedaron en que este podía moverlas solo si era algún sitio que no molestara dentro de la casa ni que tuviese que tirarlas al exterior.

Pese a que la idea no le gustaba del todo, sabía que no iba a conseguir mejor resultado en aquella discusión; Al final el joven de diecisiete años decidió tomar de su única oportunidad marchándose así a poder 'arreglar' la que sería ahora su nueva alcoba. Desordenada, pero teniendo el espacio suficiente para él.

Sintiendo sus brazos algo adoloridos por el continuo trabajo a la vez de no querer intrusear más de la cuenta para no ser regañado. Bajo rápidamente en dirección hacia la cocina, recordando el pequeño tour dentro de la casa que muy amablemente Soos le había ofrecido para que pudiese guiarse donde se encontraba cada cosa dentro de la cabaña. Debido a que su tío se encontraba en esos momentos ocupado como para hacerlo el personalmente. – Viene una nuevo bus con turistas en unas horas más, así que el Señor Pines debe de preparase para esperarlos. – Por alguna razón tras las palabras del robusto alegre, Dipper presentía que aquello tenía doble significado, más no le presto mayor importancia continuando el recorrido que solo tomo unos pocos minutos.

Regresando al presente tras terminar de beber rápidamente un vaso de agua para posteriormente dejarlo en la fregadera, iba nuevamente a paso lento hacia las escaleras para poder aprovechar un poco del tiempo libre e ir a buscar algunas cosas necesarias para poder ir a visitar al pueblo. Donde quizás pudiese encontrar algo interesante que leer en la biblioteca si es que poseía alguna, o ver qué tipo de atracciones se encuentran en un lugar que visto desde la parada de buses, no tenía mucho que entregar a simple vista. Sin embargo al escuchar su nombre en dirección contraria por donde se dirigía, rápidamente dio media vuelta cambiando su rumbo hacia la pequeña sala donde se encontraba su familiar esperándole con cierto deje de molestia.

– ¿Qué sucede tío? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Le miro algo confundido, aumentando aquello al ver como el susodicho presionaba entre sus manos dos partes completamente distintas de animales que claramente no coincidían en nada.

– Niño, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. – Levantando su mirada aun así permaneció concentrado en su tarea, por lo que al ver que Dipper hacia un ademan con su mano para que continuara este finalmente dejaba de su extraña figura mitad ave -mitad mamífero sobre la superficie más cercana. – Viene en camino nuevos turistas en dirección hacia la cabaña y necesito toda la ayuda posible, ya que Wendy tiene su día libre. –

– Hmm… Seguro, aunque no soy bueno tratando con la gente pero ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? –

– Ha buena esa. No, no es ese tipo de favor, es uno completamente distinto. – Si Dipper en un principio estaba confundido, ahora se encontraba el doble que antes. Sintiéndose a su vez un poco ofendido al pensar de que quizás el viejo aun no le tenía la confianza necesaria para realizar ese tipo de trabajo. Aunque tampoco le culpaba, después de tantos años sin verse es como si recién se hubieran conocido.

– Quiero que vayas a buscar a la otra chica que vive y trabaja aquí, de seguro debe de estar perdiendo el tiempo en el bosque. – Aun con la cercanía, le fue difícil detectar el tono molesto y de preocupación en su voz al mencionar lo último. Pero en realidad no fue eso lo que le había sorprendido en sus palabras.

– Espera un segundo… ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarla? – Manifestó rápidamente, sin entender porque su tío, en vez de pedirle que le ayudara con los turistas, le pedía que fuese a buscar probablemente a una niña malcriada. – ¡Ni si quiera la conozco como para saber si es o no ella! –

– Primero porque yo lo digo… Y por lo que resta del verano estoy a cargo. – Sin sorprenderse demasiado el mayor simplemente ignoro de su reclamo, mientras acomodaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho. – Además no es tan difícil, Mabel es la única chica que se atrevería ir al bosque sola con su cerdo. Ahora no sigas lloriqueando y ve hacer lo que te he pedido. – Menciono tomando de su bastón negro como accesorio final, yendo en dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba la salida y entrada a la tienda.

– P-pero tenía cosas que hacer ¡Y no puedes simplemente ordenarme en ir a un lugar que apenas conozco a buscar a alguien con vagas descripciones! – Sin querer resignarse ante la discusión, Dipper le siguió detrás mostrándose cada vez más molesto por la actitud que tenía consigo.

– Claro, tus padres me contaron lo _mucho que haces en los veranos_. – Alzando sus manos al aire para recalcar lo último a modo de comillas, finalmente el mayor se había agotado de su actitud. A lo que deteniéndose en frente del joven mantuvo su mirada fija denotando claramente su molestia que de a poco aumentaba en su rostro. – Escucha y lo diré una sola vez más. Necesito toda la ayuda posible ya que por hoy solo cuento con Soos y ahora contigo. – Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Dipper se tensaba un poco ante el repentino cambio autoritario de su tío, más este continuo hablando sin flaquear en ningún momento. – Así que, harás lo que te digo. Si necesitas más descripción física, ve a la sala y encontraras una foto de ella ¿Entendido? –

Aun si lo último lo había preguntado, sonó más como una demanda que cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que Dipper simplemente afirmo en silencio viendo como satisfecho el anciano se retiraba del lugar hacia la tienda a esperar a sus posibles víctimas de estafa.

Al no tener nada más que hacer parado en medio del pasillo, fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su habitación para ir en búsqueda de su gorra antes de partir. Si bien la usaba en parte para proteger su marca de nacimiento, no quería a su vez descuidarse y terminar con alguna quemadura. Por lo cual tras ver que todo estaba listo, dando un largo suspiro bajo nuevamente yendo hacia una de las entradas que se encontraban cerca. No sin antes darle una ojeada rápida a quien debía de buscar antes de partir.

Nuevamente el joven alzaba de su mano intentando apartar a los mosquitos que de a poco se le acercaban, generando que aquellas pequeñas picaduras comenzaran a formar un gran eritema alrededor de su antebrazo. Irritando con ello de a poco su paciencia y lo peor de todo, el no haber encontrado ni rastros de la muchacha cual debería de encontrarse supuestamente en el lugar.

– Seguramente debe de estar en el pueblo… Y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo. – Mascullo entre dientes con cierto deje de fastidio al pensar en aquello, más deteniendo su paso observo los alrededores al percatarse de un leve inconveniente que recién se había dado cuenta tras dejar de lado sus protestas.

– ¿¡D-donde demonios estoy!? – Si bien en un principio se había guiado por la cabaña y en las marcas que de a poco dejaba sobre los troncos de los árboles de los cuales pasaba. Al tener su mente en otro lado, perdió el ritmo de aquella acción terminando a su vez perdiéndose en la profundidad del paisaje.

– Okey Dipper, no entres en pánico… ¡No entres en pánico! – Como mantra comenzó a decirse a sí mismo, intentando recordar lo que las historias de misterio le habían enseñado en situaciones como estas… Aunque claro, no ayudaba recordar que la mayoría cursaban por mil adversidades antes de conseguir el final feliz. Empeorando aquello al escuchar unos ruidos acercarse en dirección hacia donde se encontraba, el resonar de unas pisadas que por la cantidad emitida del eco sonaban como si fueran más de una. Probablemente sería algún animal salvaje cercano.

Asustado por la idea, Dipper tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol esperando en ese momento la peor criatura que pudiese su mente paranoica imaginar.

* * *

 _Bien, capitulo dos esta listongo. Creo esta vez lo hice mejor – Se siente satisfecha de sí misma. – Debido a que me encuentro en semanas de exámenes, quizás me demore en postear los capítulos pero, sea como sea ¡Los subiré lo antes posible!_

 _Ahora me resta decir…_ _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y FAVS_ _°˖✧◝(⁰∀⁰)◜✧˖° !_

 _La verdad no tenía muchas expectativas de que alguien lo leyera, pero leer los comentarios que me dejaron me han hecho súper hyper happy!_

 _Agradecer sobre todo a_ _ **JesusSanchez**_ _y a_ _ **dani11927**_ _(y claro a los guest también) por sus hermosos comentarios. Sé que fue medio lentito pero intentare ponerle más emoción de aquí en adelante y no enredarlos tanto… Haha…. Se les agradece montones asi que les mando un abrazo psicológico del porte de un buque !_

 _Y nada gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia loca, agradeciendo desde ya los reviews!_


	3. Footprints in the woods

Podía sentir desde su pecho los fervientes latidos de su corazón que aumentaban cada segundo transcurrido oculto detrás de aquel ancho tronco, cual propiciaba el tamaño justo para que este no fuese visto desde el otro costado. Cosa que si bien le permitía tener un mejor angulo para observar lo que ocurría, la espera de lo que fuese que se acercaba le generaba mayor angustia. Aumentando a su vez su respiración cual intentaba en vano controlar apegando la rama encontrada en contra de su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ella.

" _Bien Dipper, tu puedes hacerlo…_ " Con un nuevo aire de confianza y empuñando con ambas manos su 'arma' hacia el frente, tras escuchar el crujir de una rama rota junto a la presencia de algo en el sitio quien por el sonido producido parecía estar olfateando los alrededores; Dipper salió de un salto de su escondite liberando un fuerte grito de guerra en el proceso, más de a poco fue extinguiéndose a la vez que bajaba sus brazos a un costado para finalmente detenerse en el acto al ver a la temible criatura producida por su mente, quien parecía estar comiendo algo que encontró en el suelo.

– Un cerdo… ¿Qué demonios hace un cerdo en el bosque? – Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, soltando una suave risa avergonzada entre dientes al ver que sus miedos solo fueron infundados. Aunque en parte desilusionado al ver como el temible animal le miraba directamente confundido y ladeando la cabeza en lo que el joven considero era un gesto bastante adorable.

– Hey amigo ¿Tú también estas perdido? – Dudando si acercar o no su mano al no saber su reacción. La apoyo lentamente sobre su rosada cabeza, que para su sorpresa se dejaba ante las caricias del joven comenzando a su vez a tranquilizar sus nervios con solo aquel acto.

Aun si ambos se encontraban a gusto, la duda nuevamente asalto al castaño al recordar las palabras que su tío abuelo le menciono cuando le _exigió_ ir en una búsqueda absurda que termino por hacer que se perdiera también en el bosque.

– Espera un segundo… ¿Tú conoces a Mabel? – Fijo una mirada demandante hacia el cerdito quien solo se le quedo mirando mientras soltaba unos suaves gruñidos producidos por su nariz como respuesta. – Creo me estoy volviendo loco al estar hablando con un cerdo como si fuera un humano. – Sonrió por debajo mientras sacudía algunas hojas al levantarse, al menos por el aspecto del animal sabía que no pertenecía al bosque. Aun con toda la tierra encima, se veía bastante cuidado por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que era la mascota de quien buscaba.

Más antes que hubiese podido dar paso al frente con su nuevo compañero, el rosado animal elevo de sus orejas de una manera inesperada volteando su cabeza hacia sus espaldas como si hubiera escuchado algo en el proceso. Comenzando a correr en aquella dirección para la sorpresa de Dipper, quien sin querer perderle el rastro le siguió el paso con cierta dificultad por la cantidad de ramas bloqueando el camino.

– ¡Espera, no corras tan rápido! – Aun con su robusto cuerpo, sí que corría bastante rápido, más al tener el camino mayormente despejado al encontrarse casi a ras de piso. A diferencia del castaño quien apartaba molesto una de las ramas que le había dado directamente al rostro al no poder esquivarla, deteniéndose unos segundos para luego continuar con su corrida al ver que el animal se perdía de su campo de vista.

– Espero y esto valga la pena. – Sobándose el rostro al aun tener levemente marcada la rama. Se detuvo algo confuso al ver que el cerdito se mantenía frente a un gran árbol mientras elevaba la mirada a lo alto con gran interés. Apoyando de vez en cuando ambas de sus patas delanteras sobre el tronco para luego al notar la presencia del joven, mirarle a su dirección con cierta mirada suplicante.

– ¿Qué? Encontraste una manzana o –

– ¿H-hola?... Waddles ¿H-hay alguien más contigo? – Una voz femenina interrumpió rápidamente sus palabras, causando que el joven se acercara con mayor confianza donde se encontraba el empinado árbol. Buscando de arriba abajo el origen de la voz misteriosa sin encontrar a nada y a nadie visiblemente.

– Hey ¿Estas bien? – Intentando mantener la conversación sin dejar de observar con cautela, espero a que nuevamente le respondiera cambiando su vista de rama en rama.

– Si b-bueno no, digo… ¿P-podrías ayudarme? Estoy atascada aquí… –

– Seguro pero ¿Dónde estás? Desde aquí no te puedo ver. –

– A-aquí. – Finalmente pudo ver como un delgado brazo envuelto en una colorida lana se agitaba rápidamente sobre un extremo de las altas ramas, regresando después de unos segundos a la misma posición abrazándose con fuerza.

– Woah… ¿Cómo llegaste tan arriba? – A primeras le fue difícil pero se situó por debajo donde se encontraba la jovencita, permitiendo por su posición en la que se encontraba el verle solo parte de la espalda al tener el rostro escondido.

– ¡E-eso no importa ahora! ¿¡Me vas a ayudar o no!? – Juraría que el temblor en su voz había cesado en aquel arrebato de exigencia que había explotado. Apartándose por primera vez para ver al contrario con marcado enojo para luego cambiar esa mirada nuevamente a una de temor aferrándose con más fuerza al tronco tras darse cuenta de la altura.

– Esta bien, está bien tranquila. Deja pensar en algo. – Aun con la actitud cambiante de la castaña, no pudo evitar reír en silencio al notar aquel breve temor cruzar en su mirada antes de esconderla como antes. Cual si fuera una niña pequeña. Aunque extrañado a su vez al no entender como alguien que presenta miedo a las alturas, se encontraba justo casi cerca de la copa de un árbol temblando de miedo.

Recordando al otro participante, dio una rápida mirada al cerdito quien se encontraba apartado pero observando la escena en silencio sin moverse de su posición. Para luego volver al asunto probando algunas ramas que se encontraban cercanas y que aun si quisiera, se rompían fácilmente al intentar escalarlas. Aumentando con ello la duda de cómo consiguió llegar tan alto.

– Las ramas no soportan mi peso. No podré ir por ti, tendrás que bajar de a poco y –

– ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No me moveré de aquí! … N-no puedo hacerlo –

– ¿Prefieres quedarte hay todo lo que queda del día y la noche? Dudo que pueda buscar ayuda si tampoco se en donde estamos. – Aun con la distancia pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco por sus palabras que aun siendo algo severas, eran ciertas. Manteniéndose sin mencionar palabra alguna y dejando ver parte de su rostro cual mantenía apegado contra el tronco. – No tienes otra opción. –

Entre el silencio del bosque, su suspiro de resignación fue bastante audible antes de que esta comenzara lentamente a descender de su zona segura, apoyando primeramente un pie sobre la superficie de la rama inferior para luego bajar el cuerpo completo al sentirlo firme. Aferrándose a esta como lo había hecho con la anterior.

Siguió de aquella mecánica en silencio hasta llegar a la mitad del recorrido, mientras Dipper continuaba observándole avisándole que pie y en qué dirección tener que apoyar al ver que la castaña iba casi a ojos cerrados realizando su hazaña. – Vas bien, ya casi lo logras. –

Pero para su terror una de las ramas en donde se apoyo, no fue lo bastante firme para soportar su peso. Cediendo y con ello dejando que cayera a gravedad contra el suelo al no alcanzar a sostenerse con ningún otro elemento en la rapidez del momento.

Cerrando los ojos con mayor fuerza, espero el golpe que debería de emanar por su cuerpo por la caída. Sin embargo al contrario de lo que esperaba solo sintió algo suave amortiguar gran parte del impacto, abriendo lentamente de sus parpados para ver que frente a ella se encontraba su cerdito olfateándola aunque en una posición bastante extraña.

– ¡Oh dios, estoy viva! – Al notar que se encontraba boca arriba, se reincorporo con lentitud tocando parte de su cuerpo al ver que solo había sufrido algunos rasguños en el proceso. Pero que de alguna u otra manera había conseguido bajar de su refugio.

– M-me alegra oír eso. Ahora… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? No puedo respirar… –

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! –

Al percatarse que gran parte del daño había sido reducido gracias al blando abdomen del joven. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al saber en qué posición se encontraba, levantándose lo más rápido que podía antes de acercarse e intentar ayudar a su lastimado compañero quien se presionaba con uno de sus brazos parte de su estómago cual también había salido afectado.

– Gracias por hmm… Atajarme – Pasando una mano detrás de su cuello algo avergonzada por lo sucedido se le acerco agradeciéndole el gesto que si bien no era lo que en sus más extraños encuentros esperaba. De igual forma le había ayudado. – Pensé que nunca saldría de allí arriba. –

– Si bueno, a la próxima no te subas si le tienes miedo a las alturas. – Murmuro algo molesto mientras se quitaba parte de hojas y tierra sobre su ropa, ignorando cualquier tipo de agradecimiento proviniendo de su contraria. Quien finalmente notaba a la vez la presencia de su cerdito con el que se abrazaba cariñosamente como si nunca se hubiesen visto. – Deberías de agradecerle a él. Si no fuera por tu cerdo no te hubiera encontrado. –

Río un poco al ver la interacción ente ambos, pareciendo casi como la relación entre un perro y un humano, llamando bastante su atención al no saber lo fiel que podían ser los cerditos. Sin embargo su mirada se volteo hacia un extraño libro que se encontraba abierto sobre el suelo, dejando visible su tapa cual se encontraba la figura de una mano de tonalidades doradas con un número en su centro. Recogiéndolo con cuidado al no recordar haber visto esto antes de llegar al sitio o de si quiera llevarlo entre sus ropas.

– ¡Eso es mío! – Antes que hubiese tenido la posibilidad de examinarlo, la castaña con rapidez se lo arrebato de sus manos, apegándolo contra su pecho de manera protectora mientras daba un paso hacia atrás con desconfianza. Denotando verdadera molestia y algo más que Dipper no fue capaz de detectar en su mirada.

– Tranquila, no me lo iba a robar ni nada. – Levantando sus manos en un ademan de paz, el joven intentaba de cierta manera tranquilizarla. Sin entender en cierta manera aquella actitud defensiva que había tomado, más sin prestarle atención tosiendo un poco intento alivianar el ambiente que surgió entre ambos con algún tema arbitrario. – De casualidad… ¿Tú te llamas Mabel? –

– Si… Soy yo ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

Sorprendiéndola un poco al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que irradiaba en el contrario. Esta no pudo evitar ser contagiada por el mismo, manteniendo aun así su distancia pero sintiendo decaer aquella molestia que surgió con el mismo.

– ¡Al fin, no sabes cuánto tiempo te llevo buscando! Ya podremos ir a casa. –

– ¿Ah casa? Disculpa pero… ¿Quién rayos eres? No recuerdo tu rostro, ni si quera te había visto en el pueblo. –

– Ah disculpa, creo no me he presentado. – Imitando su acción, este llevo parte de su mano detrás de su cabeza en un acto de nerviosismo y a su vez apenado por no haberlo hecho antes. – Soy Dipper. El sobrino-nieto de Stan. –

– ¡Ya recuerdo!... Si, me había dicho que vendrías pero se supone que sería en la mañana. – Murmuro para sí misma mientras se hincaba un poco para acariciar la cabeza de su cerdo. – Espera ¿Qué hora es? –

– No lose, te he estado buscando desde que salí de la cabaña aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde. Pero no traje reloj y ni si quiera se en dónde estamos. –

– ¡Dios, Stan va a matarnos! – Tomando rápidamente del brazo de Dipper, este solo fue capaz de soltar un suave grito a modo de protesta al sentir que Mabel le jalaba con fuerza del brazo. Mientras que su cerdito le seguía a un lado.

– ¡Vamos piernas flojas, corre más rápido! – Pese al apodo, Dipper no pudo más que reír por debajo siendo guiada por la fuerza de su compañera quien a su diferencia sabía por dónde iba. Aunque claro, si vivía en ese pueblo era algo de esperarse.

Aun si era acarreado por el lugar, de cierta manera se sentía aliviado de haber salido de aquel lugar antes que anocheciera. Pero permaneciendo aun latente esa sensación de estar siendo observados aun si de a poco se alejaban del mismo.

* * *

 _¡Yay, otro capítulo listo!…. Me sentí bastante inspirada esta vez gracias a que ha sido un excelente fin de semana. Por lo cual decidí escribir la continuación que pensaba hacerlo el lunes pero al leer los reviews que me dejaron fue suficiente como para animarme a seguir._

 _Como siempre agradecer montones por los Follows y los Favs que he recibido y que han aumentado tantito desde que empecé la historia. Son lo mejor chicos !_

 _Sobretodo muchisisisimas gracias a **JesusSanchez** y a **Sonye-San** (guest too) por sus reviews…. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero mis hiatus no les molesten, pero como dije apenas me vea libre continuare porque me entusiasme con mis ideas alocadas que tengo planeadas. _

_Al principio igual me era extraño pero comienzo a acostumbrarme a leer Pinecest y no sé si es bueno o no pero al demonio… Es un shipp hermoso a mis ojos._

 _Anyway les mando un abrazo psicológico del tamaño de una ballena y como siempre gracias por detenerse a leer mi historia !_

 _Y nada, espero fuera de su agrado y nos vemos hasta el próximo up!_


	4. Misunderstandings

Volteo del lado contrario su cuerpo, intentando vanamente conciliar el sueño que se vio interrumpido por el continuo martilleo proviniendo del exterior. Aun con la ventana cerrada o con la almohada presionada con fuerza en contra su cabeza, no fue posible el poder aislar ese molesto sonido que retumbaba como eco en la habitación, originando una nueva jaqueca en camino.

Apartando y lanzando su cabecera contra el suelo segundos después, al no tener motivos de seguir con una acción que su propio cuerpo a esas alturas se negaba. Maldiciendo entre dientes a su tío por generar aquel bullicio un día en que se suponía era de descanso, al menos para la mayoría de las personas. Incluso si no fuera el que estuviera realizando aquellas tareas, en el fondo no podría irradiar su enojo en contra del hombre robusto que trabajaba con el incondicionalmente. Quien haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese aun si fuese un domingo por la mañana.

Masajeándose su sien con ambas manos, enfoco su vista al techo buscando algo no solo para distraerse sino también conseguir que aquel agudo dolor desapareciera a la brevedad. Notando con desagrado como colgaba de entre la madera una gran cantidad de materia verdosa en sus bordes, cosa que para gusto de su mirada no se prolongó demasiado, observando hacia otra dirección del ático que fuese menos 'mohosa'.

Yendo su atención completamente a su escritorio al ver una luz intermitente desde su celular, generando que estirara de su brazo con desgana alcanzado y acercando el aparato electrónico hacia su cuerpo recostado. Tras tocar su pantalla pudo ver que el icono donde salía una carta en su escritorio mostraba un número considerable de mensajes no leídos, donde la mayoría el remitente provenía de sus padres.

Fue allí al finalizar de leer algunos textos, recordó que con lo ocurrido el día anterior no le dio ni tiempo para poder comunicarse con ellos para avisarle de su llegada al pueblo. Aunque tampoco esperaba contarles demasiado, por temor si les relataba lo ocurrido terminarían por llamarle a cada minuto para saber cómo se encontraba o su ubicación.

Dipper soltó un suave suspiro ante tal pensamiento mientras dejaba a un lado de su cama su celular, probablemente les llamaría más tarde cuando deseara hablar con ellos. Sintiendo en cada movimiento un suave pero molesto dolor presente en sus articulaciones que quedo marcado en su cuerpo tras el extenuante ejercicio de ayer que poco y nada estaba acostumbrado a realizar en casa.

Si bien consiguieron llegar a la cabaña, fue casi a tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Tiñendo el despejado cielo de un color anaranjado que iba oscureciendo al pasar los minutos, generando inquietud en el castaño al observar tanto al frente como a sus alrededores solo árboles como compañía, pero ningún rastro de civilización a lo lejos. Tampoco ayudaba que Mabel continuaba jalando de su brazo yendo por caminos que no recordaba haber pasado cuando ingreso al bosque, recalcando cada cierto tiempo a su guía que se encontraban perdidos.

– Calla, se lo que hago. – Era su única respuesta, murmurando para sí distintas direcciones como intentando recordar el camino correcto a la vez que su cerdito continuaba caminando a su lado, generando ciertos gruñidos que Dipper juraría eran para debatir las respuestas de su dueña.

Luego de una extensa caminata, su hogar se pudo divisar tras avanzar por los grandes troncos que rodeaban el paisaje. Acompañado con la presencia de un no muy amigable anciano bastante molesto al divisar a ambos jóvenes, esperando en la puerta con ambos de sus brazos cruzados.

Por primera vez después de haber sido llevado por la energética castaña, Dipper pudo notar un cambio en su semblante al ser soltado de su firme agarre repentinamente. Cierta incertidumbre se veía reflejada en sus ojos a la par que detenía su paso, bajando su mirada la que concentro en dirección a sus zapatos con gran interés... Una actitud que le recordó bastante a cuando le regañaban de pequeño por alguna de sus maldades. Sin saber por qué ni el querer obligarle, decidió adelantarse junto a su cerdito quien sin esperar a nadie era el primero en cruzar el pórtico ingresando al cálido interior.

– Niño espera adentro. Hay algo que necesito hablar a solas con Mabel. – Su tono de voz serio le tomó por sorpresa, viendo por sobre su hombro como al ser mencionado su nombre la castaña se acercaba a paso lento aun con la cabeza baja más sin decir nada al respecto. – La cena está servida, solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas.

Ignorando sus últimas palabras, por una extraña razón; El verla tan sumisa genero una simpatía que pocas veces sintió por alguien que recién e incluso después de conocer conseguía afectarle de manera directa. Decidido incluso a enfrentarse a su tío sea cual sea el motivo de su enfado contra la jovencita, deteniendo su paso al frente con claras intenciones de intervenir.

– ¡Que entres, ya! – Valor que poco le duro al escuchar las duras palabras del mayor, quien le interrumpió por completo al voltearse a su dirección mientras apuntaba con una de sus manos hacia la cabaña.

Por breves segundos se le quedo mirando a los ojos intentando mantenerse firme a su decisión. Sin embargo al escuchar la única voz femenina presente, ambos le miraron a la par que con una sonrisa forzada le hacía un ademan con la cabeza para que los dejara a ambos solos. Sin querer que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

– Por favor… – Palabras casi mágicas que lograron sin que quisiera convencerle. Exhalando con fuerza mientras murmuraba entre dientes palabras incomprensibles, azoto con furia la puerta como demostrando su desagrado por ser excluido de la conversación. Y más aún al ver sido ignorado por la chica que intentaba ayudar.

Más esa simple acción género que sus músculos resentido por los golpes recibidos comenzara a protestar de cansancio. Desvaneciendo con ello las ganas de ir a la cocina a comer, comenzó a moverse a rastras por el pasillo que llevaban a las escaleras hacia el ático. Ahora lo que más deseaba era recostarse sobre su cama a descansar, aunque sea unos pocos minutos y después pensaría en la comida.

Cosa que no ocurrió de manera inmediata, solo el bullicio del exterior consiguió despertarle de su larga siesta que se extendió toda la noche. Arrepintiéndose al no servirse nada desde ayer cuando su estómago vacío comenzó a protestar por comida, a la vez que aún le intrigaba un poco la conversación entre su tío y Mabel. Pero eso lo quito de su mente de manera inmediata, no era algo en lo que debería de meterse o al menos eso le dejaron en claro.

Con un suave gemido se reincorporo con pesadez en el borde de su cama. No tenía razón alguna para continuar allí acostado si el sueño ya no regresaría, además necesitaba ingerir algo, cualquier comida que calmase a su estruendoso estómago. Y probablemente si se apuraba, podría enfocarse en lo que realmente deseaba hacer antes de encontrarse con su tío y le ordenase alguna tarea absurda.

– Primero lo primero. – Soltando un largo bostezo se levantó con lentitud en dirección a las escaleras, casi tropezando en su descenso debido a que sus parpados se rehusaban a abrirse completamente, aun dominados por el cansancio.

Casi a modo automático, sus piernas le llevaron hacia la puerta del baño. Donde con toda la confianza del mundo apoyo su mano en la manilla para poder abrirla pues no tenía seguro, sin escuchar los ruidos de la ducha proviniendo de su interior cuales indicaban que se encontraba ocupado.

Confiado en que en aquella vieja cabaña solo habitaban Stan y el en su interior, nunca tomo en consideración la opción de un tercero. Claro aunque era obvio pues Soos le conto que vivía en la casa de su abuelita, descartándolo totalmente. Sumado a ello su evidente cansancio físico, era de esperarse que su cuerpo no estuviese funcionando como debería, reaccionando con mayor lentitud a como lo haría con normalidad.

Solo consiguió comprender una vez desaparecer el vapor caliente de su campo de vista y divisar una figura que por la sorpresa del castaño en la habitación, se cubría con la toalla que tenía cerca. Mabel solo atino a soltar un intenso grito que solo consiguió aturdirlo más pero suficiente como para que su lento pensamiento se diera cuenta de la situación.

– ¡N-No es lo que parece! … ¡Y-yo solo!… Yo –

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Agradeciendo que sus piernas consiguieran moverse con rapidez no espero una segunda advertencias. Cerrando de golpe la puerta justo a tiempo para esquivar algo pesado que lanzo Mabel desde el otro lado, impactando con fuerza mientras continuaba mascullando enfurecida en su interior.

– ¡Lo siento! – Grito por última vez Dipper antes de alejarse a su habitación con su rostro por completo enrojecido. No correría el riesgo de permanecer cerca si es que valoraba su vida, preferiría esconderse hasta que la castaña saliera del baño y se le pasara un poco el enojo. Aparte debía elaborar bien sus palabras para disculparse y regresar el color normal de su rostro antes de poder enfrentarla.

* * *

– ¡Juro que no sabía que estabas adentro!

– Claro ¿Y no pudiste tocar la puerta, no?... ¡Tenías que ingresar de todos modos pese a que cualquier idiota sabe que está ocupado o no por el ruido! – Mabel vocifero con fuerza sin importarle si estaba o no elevando la voz, dejando de lado por completo el desayuno que tenía frente a ella en la mesa y que solo pocos segundos disfrutaba.

– La puerta estaba abierta, no es mi culpa que no coloques cerrojo. – Murmuro el castaño cruzándose de brazos y cargando su espalda contra la silla. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud obstinada de su contraria quien parecía querer empalar con furia varios hot cakes con el tenedor que empuñaba en su mano, ignorando por completo sus disculpas.

– ¿¡Ahora la culpa es mía!? ¡Y solo fue una vez, nunca pensé que viviría un pervertido con nosotros!

– Bien, suficiente. Tranquilo niños. – Luego de estar en medio de ambos sin mencionar palabra alguna, Stan cansado de su disputa sin fin dejaba a un lado su diario observando a ambos jóvenes quienes en silencio juraba seguían discutiendo a través de sus intercambios de miradas.

Suspiro pesadamente sin saber a fondo por qué ambos comenzaron a discutir tan temprano en la mañana. Se encontraba muy a gusto hablando con Mabel mientras ella desayunaba, cambiando su actitud rápidamente a uno de molestia al aparecer Dipper en el lugar a la vez que se le acercaba para pedir disculpas aparentemente por un incidente ocurrido entre ambos. El anciano de cierta manera se sentía responsable, al haber evitado todo el malentendido si le hubiese avisado desde un principio la presencia de la castaña.

– No más peleas en el desayuno. El que continúe tendrá que ayudar a Soos con el tejado ¿Me oyeron? – Al menos ambos ahora parecían más calmados con la leve amenaza, aunque Mabel continuaba masticando con enojo lo que quedaba de su desayuno sin levantar su mirada del plato. Similar a Dipper quien parecía no muy contento por el desenlace de la discusión... Merecía también una disculpa.

– Ni Stan ni mis padres me dijeron que tenía una prima tan fastidiosa. – Menciono el castaño bufando un poco a la vez que se acomodaba en su puesto, sin dejar de observarle con una mirada desafiante a la chica que tenía frente a la mesa. – Deberías dejar de ser tan mimada y aceptar por una vez tus errores, no siempre estará tu tío para defenderte.

Sin saber si fue el hecho de dejar a medio camino el tenedor en el aire o que su rostro decaía a uno de tristeza. Sintió que había hablado de más, cosa que confirmo al notar la preocupación en el mayor. Pero tampoco tenía claro que fue exactamente.

–… Permiso, ya no tengo hambre.

– Mabel esp- Ow! … ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

– Por hablador. – Alzando el diario enrollado, logro golpear parte de la nuca descubierta del castaño. Suspirando suavemente al ver desaparecer por el marco de la puerta la pequeña figura femenina. – Ella no es tu prima, ni si quiera es familiar nuestro… Aunque extrañamente tengan cierto parecido físico.

– ¿E- enserio? … ¿Entonces que hace viviendo aquí? ¿Te debe dinero? – Dipper le observo algo sorprendido sobando parte del área golpeada. Aun si el viejo no lo representara, sí que tenía fuerza aun con cosas que parecían inofensivas.

– No y no soy quien para decírtelo. Pero, solo te diré que está a mi cuidado por tiempo indefinido. – Desenrollo el diario como si nada, volviendo su lectura por donde había quedado ignorando al joven a su lado. – Para ella el tema de la familia es algo delicado. Deberías ir a pedirle disculpas por lo insensible que fuiste.

–Gracias por eso. – Con sarcasmo en su voz miro por última vez a su tío quien le daba una mirada de 'Ve hacerlo ya' antes de meter de nuevo su nariz dentro de su lectura. Cosa que solo dificulto la situación al no tener claro cómo debía de hacerlo, nunca fue bueno con las palabras menos, para tratar con una mujer.

Se alejó de la cocina observando los alrededores de los distintos cuartos pensando en donde podría estar con exactitud. Yendo desde el segundo piso hasta finalmente encontrarse en el primero donde partió su búsqueda. Pensando seriamente en regresar a la cocina para preguntarle a su tío, pero se vio con la sorpresa de que este ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

– Genial…

Tras dar por completo vuelta la cabaña decidió ir hacia el exterior a preguntarle al hombre robusto si pudo ver a Mabel pasar por allí, al pensar que de nuevo se marchó en dirección al bosque. Más al poner un pie afuera cerca del pórtico, noto como en una esquina se encontraba ella dándole la espalda desde su posición.

"Okey Dipper… Solo ve y habla con ella…" En un principio al verla con la cabeza gacha, supuso los peores escenarios como encontrarla sollozando o que le gritaría que se alejara de ella. Sin embargo era como si se encontrara absorta en sus pensamientos, o más bien al tener una mejor vista por sobre sus hombros. Concentrada en la croquera que tenía en sus piernas. Percatándose que al lado de sus piernas tenía lápices de distintos colores junto a uno grafito.

– Huh… ¿Qué estas –

– ¡Ah! … ¡Dios Dipper, casi me matas del susto!

– Lo siento. – Rio un poco al ver que contrario a lo que esperaba, la castaña se encontraba con su actitud de siempre, pero al notar su presencia intento tapar como pudo parte del boceto en el que estaba trabajando antes de voltearse hacia este pero manteniéndose en silencio.

– Escucha, lo siento si te ofendí con lo que dije y huh… También por lo que ocurrió en la mañana. – Paso su mano detrás de su nuca desviando un poco su rostro al sentir la de mirada seria de Mabel sobre él. – Sinceramente no fue mi intensión. A-a veces digo las cosas sin pensarlas bien… Lo siento.

Se mantuvo parado frente a ella sin escuchar nada más que el continuo sonido del trabajo que mantenía Soos en el área y que por la posición en la que se encontraban era difícil de poder verle. Solo interviniendo una casi inaudible risa a la par que la castaña se levantaba para estar de frente sin quitar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

– Descuida Dipp, yo también lo siento si lo tome muy enserio. Y lamento haberte llamado pervertido. – Rio nuevamente sonrojándose un poco al no darse cuenta de sus palabras en su ataque de furia. Acomodando la croquera ya cerrada debajo de sus brazos. – Creo que ambos somos algo torpes.

– Supongo.

La risa de ella a su vez le contagiaba y sin poder entender al final cual era el motivo ambos terminaron por reír conjuntamente. Era extraño pero presentía que la presencia de la castaña le alegraría un poco el verano que creía perdido. Aunque tampoco podría saber a ciencia cierta, puesto que recién se había dado la oportunidad de conocerse y aun le intrigaba un poco la conducta misteriosa que ella tomaba de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _Ugh me demoro más de lo que creía sobretodo porque mi computador me fallo miserablemente y me hizo escribir el capítulo de nuevo. – Llora porque no le quedo igual – Pero al menos conseguí que se parecía, I think (?)_

 _Muchas cosas en la semana que me impidieron poder darme el tiempo de escribir algo, aparte que mi pc como dije está actuando cray cray… Anyway, la continuación de este supah fic. Desde ya agradeciendo los reviews y sobre todo gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo… I'm so happy !_

 **Cherry express** : Para nada, me gusta que las personas sean sinceras. Más cuando me dicen lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal.Y lose por eso me quería unir a la manada – Wtf? – y hacer un fic de mis adorables dorks, que me encanta shipearlos juntos.

Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer el fic lamento no haber cumplido en eso de hacerlo rápido – Slow like caracol –

 **JesusSanchez** : Así es, me encanta combinar romance con misterio y quizás ponga angst porque soy masoca en ese sentido. Maybe me demore un poco, pero como dije eventualmente será un Pinecest.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic y por los ánimos !

 **Sonye-San** : Gracias por pasarte y dejar review linda.

Al menos sé que no me iré sola al infierno si me condenan por shipear incesto (?). Es que es imposible no juntarlos a veces fanarts tan cutes de los dos… Ahdasdee los amo.


	5. A day off

– ¿Que estás haciendo?

– Leyendo. – Aun si su vista la mantenía en el libro podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la castaña que tenía al frente y quien rodaba sus ojos ante la respuesta tan obvia. Esperando con ello fuera suficiente para dejar el asunto y poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, cosa que para su suerte no ocurrió.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Inquirió nuevamente sin prestar mayor atención a su tono cortante, disminuyendo la distancia entre el marco de la puerta y su cama para tener una mejor vista de que tanto hacia el joven. Notando que al lado de sus gruesos libros, se encontraba un cuaderno con varias anotaciones escritas en sus hojas que en un principio parecieron ser blancas. Claro antes de todos los garabatos que ahora estaban escritos en lápiz pasta.

– Deberes de la escuela. – Desde percatarse de su presencia en su habitación, por primera vez levanto su mirada para poder observar a tiempo como fisgoneaba entre sus cosas que se encontraba desparramadas sobre su cama. Curioseando entre ambos libros de ciencia e historia que trajo desde su casa para avanzar lo que pudiese mientras se encontraba en el pueblo. – ¿Acaso no tienes que hacer también las tuyas?

Mabel dejo caer la mitad del libro que sostenía para quedar nuevamente en la hoja en la que estaba antes de darle una hojeada rápida. Encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacia un poco de espacio en la orilla de la cama para poder sentarse. – Aun me queda tiempo. Además las vacaciones son para descansar, suficiente con estar haciendo tareas durante todo el año.

Dipper simplemente se limitó a sonreír a su respuesta que de cierta manera, no le sorprendía del todo e incluso era algo que esperaba por su parte. Ocultando su mirada dentro de la libreta que retomaba entre sus manos, más presentando cierta incomodidad ante el repentino cambio en el ambiente acompañado por el silencio de la castaña quien permanecía con su mirada pegada en el suelo de madera.

Observando de reojo le confundía un poco como en cuestión de segundos podía pasar de una actitud alegre y confiada a una de completa timidez, como si algo le estuviese molestando aun si no hubiese sido el causante. Tampoco entendía que era lo que hacía sentada allí, pues ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones después de poder solucionar lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Dejando de lado su libreta, tosió un poco para atraer la mirada perdida de su compañera quien permanecía en su lugar sin inmutarse del todo. – Aunque permanezcas observando la madera fijamente todo el día no ocurrirá nada, si es que es lo que quieres hacer. – Pudo notar como el leve sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba, asomando una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño quien parecía divertido por su actuar. Al menos ya no parecía ida como antes, cosa que le agradaba. – No creo que solo hayas venido a sentarte. Dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– H-huh… Lo siento, pero ya sabes. A veces uno se pierde en sus propios pensamientos. – Río de cierta manera exagerada sin conseguir del todo convencerle y quien levantaba de su ceja de manera inquisidora. Generando mayor nerviosismo en su interior e intentando controlar el sonrojo que con dificultad finalmente desaparecía de su rostro. Siendo incluso un verdadero desafío poder encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse.

– Veras, yo estaba pensando… En realidad no fue mi idea ¡Pero no significa que no quiera! … Ha-ha lo siento de nuevo. – Paso una mano nerviosa detrás de su cuello desviando su mirada al notar que comenzaba a levantar de su voz, tomando un poco de aire para poder proseguir con lo que quería decir de manera más coherente. – Stan me dijo que habías mencionado querer ir a conocer el pueblo. Así que, me pidió si podía acompañarte para que no fueras solo y bueno tampoco es obligatorio si no quieres. Al contrario, te puedo dar indicaciones.

– ¿Que hay con los turistas? Por lo que leí, Stan también abre los fines de semana y dudo que deje pasar una oportunidad donde podría asistir mayor cantidad.

– Eso es lo curioso… Cuando le pregunte me dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero sé que nos dará doble trabajo el día de mañana.

Mabel suspiro suavemente a la par que dejaba caer su espalda sobre la cama, manteniendo su vista fija al techo apartando uno de los libros con su mano para que su cabeza se apoyara en la parte blanda del cobertor. No solo lo último le preocupaba, sino también el que diría Dipper ante su petición que pese a sonar simple, notaba cierta desesperación en sus palabras tras meditarlas en su mente. Pero tampoco era su culpa el ser tan impulsiva, ya que cada vez le era más difícil el poder entablar una conversación con los demás sin que sonara extraña o que los demás le viesen de esa forma, aumentando su inseguridad a medida que continuaba que al final solo ocasionaba arruinarlo por completo. Por lo que tampoco le sorprendería si el castaño le rechazara para continuar con lo suyo… No sería la primera vez.

– ¿Hola, tierra a Mabel? ¿Al menos me estas escu –

Las palabras de Dipper fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte dolor en su frente causando que retrocediera torpemente en dirección hacia la pared contraria, acción que imitaba la castaña apoyando su cuerpo contra la cama mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos. Fue un acto inesperado que de a poco se arrepentía de realizarlo, aun si no pudiera haber adivinado la reacción de Mabel, en el fondo tras conocerla un poco se esperaba tal resultado.

Al verla tan ida en sus pensamientos y con ese leve fruncimiento en su rostro, le preocupo un poco en que tanto su mente divagaba. Levantándose de su sitio para posicionarse a su costado a un extremo de la cama, chasqueando sus dedos frente a su rostro sin causar movimiento alguno por su parte. Tras el fallido intento, acerco su rostro para poder hablarle de cerca, sin embargo nunca espero que ello fuera suficiente no solo para que despabilara sino también para que soltase un suave grito mientras intentaba levantarse. Acto que por la leve distancia entre ambos solo ocasiono que colisionaran ambas frentes una contra la otra.

– ¡Ouch!... ¡Maldición Dipper! ¿Porque vives asustándome así?

– ¿Asustarte? ¡Tú eras la que de repente me ignora y no escucha cuando le hablo!… Enserio si te sientes mal al menos avisa ¿Quieres?

– S-si bueno… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

' _¿Es enserio?_ ' Dipper intentaba controlarse internamente, le parecía una chica de lo más extraña e inclusive a veces creía lo hacía a propósito. Sin embargo tras tomar una bocanada de aire paso por última vez su mano por su frente enrojecida para observar a la única joven en la habitación quien también tenía un gran círculo rojo dibujado en su frente. – Te decía que me dieras unos segundos para poder ponerme mis zapatillas para que vayamos juntos al pueblo ¿Te parece?

– ¿E-enserio?

– ¿Huh? Claro, no veo porque no. Además necesitare de alguien que conozca los alrededores para no terminar perdido como ayer en el bosque.

La castaña al principio parecía confundida a su respuesta más no demoro en afirmar energéticamente sin borrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, anunciando que le esperaría abajo para que pudiera arreglarse tranquilo. Sin si quiera poder responder al desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta, Dipper solo negó con la cabeza intentando recordar donde fue que había dejado sus zapatillas antes de echarse a la cama para estudiar. Por lo menos ahora dejaría aquello para otro momento pues bien como dijo ella aún quedaba bastante tiempo para poder finalizarlas sin problema.

Al traer de vuelta las palabras de Mabel, no pudo evitar sonreír por milésima vez ese día. Pese al haberla conocido en menos de veinticuatro horas, en su interior sentía que llevaba un tiempo mayor e inclusive en cierta parte como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. A su vez era alguien que le intrigaba bastante, sobre todo cuando a veces se comportaba de manera misteriosa pero a sabiendas que no era su intención, o al menos eso creía. Probablemente de a poco podría saber más de ella y viceversa, aún tenía todo el verano para entablar confianza entre ambos. Además no por ello la primera impresión es la acertada pues bien sabía que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

Terminando por atar sus zapatillas, fue hacia el borde de su cama donde se encontraba su gorro favorito de colores oscuros algo aplastado para poder moldearlo y acomodarlo en su cabeza a la vez que se daba una última mirada en el espejo. Asegurándose por última vez que ningún mechón de cabello dejase a la vista parte de su frente, tomo rumbo escalera abajo para poder reencontrarse con la castaña para poder ir dirigirse ambos al pueblo cuanto antes.

* * *

A primeras le fue difícil el poder guiarse con los alrededores, aun si era un pueblo no muy pequeño poseía varios sitios que sin ser enormes comparados a los de la gran ciudad, no tenían mucho que envidiarle. Pues tenía lo necesario para agradar a los turistas con la variedad que te podías encontrar, tanto en entretención como en paisaje.

Mabel con su entusiasmo de siempre era quien guiaba al chico, siempre yendo un paso adelante mientras le contaba que es lo que era y a quien le pertenecía el lugar. Que si bien no era completamente necesario al poder darse el tiempo como para leer los grandes carteles de madera para identificarlos, se quedó en silencio dejando que fuese la castaña quien le explicara cada rincón del pueblo... Literalmente.

– ¿Podemos descansar un poco?... Mis piernas comienzan a doler. – Después de unas horas de su largo recorrido, Dipper finalmente decidió interrumpir en su interminable parloteo al ya no poder aguantar el cansancio. Observándole bastante sorprendido por su continuo entusiasmo pese al tiempo que llevaban caminando desde la cabaña hasta el pueblo ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía?

– Claro, además también comienzo a tener hambre. – Tras escucharle detuvo su paso, observando en donde específicamente se habían detenido para poder hacer su pausa. Divisando cerca aquel restaurant donde algunas veces comía con Stan cuando venían al pueblo, aunque el mayor intentaba no pasar demasiado tras la incómoda y breve relación con una de las camareras. – Muy bien piernas flojas, un último intento más. – De la boca de Dipper solo salió un leve gemido como respuesta mientras era arrastrado quien viendo lo lento de su paso comenzó a jalarle con mayor fuerza.

A sus adentros se preguntaba quien en su sano juicio llamaba " _Greasy's Diner_ " a un local de comida que no solo el nombre le producía cierta desconfianza a primeras. Al entrar no pudo dejar de ver con cierto asombro el ambiente rustico que poseía, donde la gran mayoría por no decir todo estaba echo de madera, con alguno que otro mamífero paseándose en los orificios que se encontraban en el suelo. Pero aun con todo ello el lugar se encontraba bastante concurrido, más Mabel inconsciente de los pensamientos del castaño continuo guiándole hasta finalmente indicarle que se sentara cerca de una de las mesas frente a la ventana.

Tras ver como la castaña hablaba con toda confianza con una de las camareras, quien posteriormente les trajo a ambos su orden. No pudo evitar comenzar a relajarse un poco, aunque a primeras le fue bastante difícil pues espero a que su contraria probase primero la comida para asegurarse por su parte, pudiese tomar un bocado del suyo.

– ¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca? Necesito averiguar algo rápido y después vamos a donde quieras ir. Además un cerebrito como tú de seguro le agradaría estar entre libros. – Rio divertida ante la reacción que le dirigía Dipper desde el puesto en frente, finalizando con el último pedazo de pancakes que quedaba en su plato.

– ¿A quién le dices cerebrito? – Suspiro suavemente dejando sus servicios sobre el plato imitandole. – No estoy seguro, digo ¿Si quiera estarán actualizados?

Mabel solo negó con la cabeza haciendo un ademan con su mano para retirarse tras dejar el dinero correspondiente que a su vez, Dipper ayudo a pagar. Avanzando en dirección contraria llegando a una gran cabaña de madera que a simple vista parecía bastante pequeña por exterior. Sin embargo aun si no fuese enorme, poseía bastantes estantes con diferentes libros separados por tipos en cada sector y en distintos niveles.

– Huh… Vuelvo en unos minutos, tú si quieres puedes buscar o ver si te interesa alguno para llevar. Probablemente te pueda servir para tus tareas o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Y me dejaras aquí solo? Que pésima guía eres.

Sacando la lengua a su dirección, la castaña desapareció entre los estantes dejándolo solo en el lugar al no haber mucha gente en el recinto. Aumentando cada vez su curiosidad a medida que avanzaban los minutos, pero decidiendo lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que resolviera sus asuntos al no querer abusar de su confianza o generar un nuevo conflicto.

Comenzó a pasearse por cada uno de los pasillos, hasta encontrar el sitio donde varias novelas de distinta índole yacían ordenadas en una hilera de cada estante. Algunas bastante viejas mientras que otras no eran bastante resientes pero eran buenos títulos. Tomo una sin darse el tiempo de ver de que o cual se trataba y con cierta pesadez en sus piernas se fue a sentar hacia una de las mesas que estaban cerca, casi colapsando en la silla al comenzar a sentir el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo. Si bien era un estupendo sitio para poder indagar, se encontraba bastante cansado para que su cerebro pudiese procesar cada palabra que tenía al frente. Tomando esa lectura como una ligera oportunidad de tomar un descanso mientras esperaba a Mabel. Abriendo y perdiendo su mirada en el libro sin notar como de a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

– Hey Dipper, despierta.

–… Cinco minutos más. – Hundiendo su rostro en su brazo aparto aquella molesta mano que picaba una de sus mejillas con insistencia. Sin darse cuenta como de a poco se asomando una pequeña sonrisa burlona de quien realizaba aquella acción.

– ¡Dipper corre, es un incendio! – Como si fuera un balde de agua fría, fue justo lo necesario para que se levantara de golpe de su puesto. Observando los alrededores con desesperación para solo encontrarse con la risa de su compañera quien intentaba mantenerla, no sin mucho éxito al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas intentar escapar de sus ojos.

– No fue gracioso. – Gruño molesto mientras acomodaba su gorra sobre su cabeza, dando una mirada rápida a la anciana en el mostrador quien no parecía inmutada por lo ocurrido, quizás al aun estar profundamente dormida.

– Claro que lo fue, además es tu culpa por no despertarte a primeras. – Tomando bocanadas de aire finalmente controlo su risa sin que estallara como pensaba iba a suceder. Manteniendo su vista frente al molesto adolescente quien arreglaba de manera exagerada su gorra.

– Como sea ¿Terminaste con lo que sea que estabas haciendo?

– Si, ya estoy lista. – Fue un breve segundo, pero pudo notar el cambio de su semblante ante sus palabras para luego volver a su carismática personalidad de siempre ¿O quizás fue su imaginación? – Bueno, un trato es un trato y como dije antes te toca elegir a donde ir esta vez.

– Por ahora solo pienso en ir a dormir ¿Podemos regresar? ¿O tienes otra parada?

– No que recuerde, tampoco Stan me pidió ningún encargo... ¡Pues entonces andando!

Afirmo algo complacido al ver el entendimiento por su parte tras estar agotado no solo por la caminata, sino por el estruendoso despertar en la mañana junto al poco sueño. Aun si no era bastante tarde en comparación a su llegada la noche anterior en su aventura en el bosque, no impidió que casi terminara por dormirse en el sofá del living tras conseguir llegar a la cabaña casi al atardecer.

Siendo nuevamente Mabel quien le despertaba, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil al responder de manera inmediata al comando de la comida cual estaba lista y servida en la mesa. Entablando pequeñas conversaciones entre los presentes, compartiendo distintos sucesos ocurridos durante el transcurso del año. Siendo la castaña quien conseguía sacar risas de ambos hombres de la casa debido a lo peculiar o a veces insólito de la situación.

Decidiendo esta vez ayudar con el lavado, al ser Stan quien sirvió la cena. Ambos jovenes se despidieron del anciano quien se retiraba a su respectiva habitación, mientras se disponían a ordenar y acumular de la loza sucia bajo el fregadero para que la castaña pudiese lavarla rápidamente.

– ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude? Puedo secar mientras tu lavas la loza, sería más rápido.

– No tranquilo, puedo hacerlo sola. Además no quiero que te quedes dormido parado esta vez. – Queriendo protestar ante su indirecta, solo fue un largo bostezo el que consiguió salir de sus labios, generando una suave risa de su contraria quien le continuaba pidiendo que se retirara a dormir. Cosa que al final accedió despidiéndose de la misma caminando en dirección al ático.

Tras terminar rápidamente en secar y guardar, apago las luces para también proceder a retirarse. Deteniéndose primeramente al borde de las escaleras observando si ocurría movimiento alguno, para luego dirigirse al pasillo de abajo pasando a un lado de la habitación de Stan, repitiendo el mismo proceso. Suspirando aliviada al ver ningún cambio o algo extraño, finalmente se dirigió a donde se encontraba su cuarto, observando sobre su cama a su cerdito quien se encontraba también profundamente dormido.

Cambiándose de ropa y sin querer despertarlo, saco debajo de su almohada aquel libro rojizo con aquella mano dorada dibujada en su portada. Manteniendo su mirada fija en el número de color ennegrecido penetrante en su centro, cual sentía brillaba con mayor fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Con mayor determinación lo abrió por la mitad hojeando cada rincón de su contenido hasta dar con la imagen que buscaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Gravity Falls siempre creyó en que las criaturas sobrenaturales existían, aun si parecía una idea descabellada para ella era algo bastante real. Y que mejor sino un libro de la misma índole cual sería de gran ayuda al no encontrar algo parecido en la biblioteca o si quiera en los sitios de red en su computadora.

Probablemente se arrepentiría, pero tampoco encontraba otra solución. Por ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer, aun si una parte de ella pedía que no lo hiciera. Más ignorándola continúo leyendo, sacando de su velador una pequeña libreta para anotar algunos puntos importantes. Así continuo por algunos minutos acompañada de la luz que irradiaba la mesita de su velador, junto a la respiración entre pausada de su adormilado cerdo a su lado. Que aun sabiendo se encontraba sola podía sentir de aquella extraña presencia cual continuaba observándole desde las sombras, sin hacer aparición aparente pero presente en todo momento.

* * *

 _Perdón la súper tardanza! Estúpidos, proyectos de la carrera e invasión de presentaciones me han tenido bastante atareada. Solo podía escribir pedazo por pedazo al irse toda mi inspiración hacia la universidad. Probablemente me demore en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero de abandonar no lo abandonare, así que no se preocupen que al menos no pienso dejarla a medias._

 _De a poco voy integrando la historia en sí, espero y no sea demasiado latosa en cómo va pues la idea que tenía en principio era hacer las cosas un poco más extensas pero como veía que era demasiado relleno, acorte un poco para ir más directamente al climax… Maybe (?)_

 _Ahora más que nada agradecerle montones a todos ! Me sorprendió un poco la cantidad de Favs y Follows que aumentaban de a poco, casi lloro al ver que varias personas le ha gustado el transcurso de la historia. Intentare no decepcionarlos ovo)7 !_

 **Sekker and Lili (guest):** Muchas gracias por pasarse y dejar un review. Omg no spoilen que me arruinaran la historia, okey no, haha espero y continúen leyéndola entre las sombras.

 **StkAmbln:** Yup, mi idea inicial es mezclar un poco como desde el comienzo de GF pero con un giro distinto y hacer a Mabel más misteriosa. – Insertar música de suspenso –. Aparte porque en la serie no habría pinecest (?). Muchas gracias por su comentario, intentare mantenerlo para que sea agradable al leer.

 **JesusSanchez:** Si lose, algo sentía que le faltaba al capítulo, como si lo hubiera terminado rápido pero lo curioso es que no los posteo enseguida pues le doy una revisión para dejar el capitulo al día siguiente. Igual así se me paso por alto... Gah, estúpidos estudios que bloquean mi inspiración.

Haha descuida, jamas llegare al punto like suicidio o algo por el estilo. Me gusta el angst pero no el que te tortura.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y dejando sus hermosos comentarios !

 **Raperneko:** Hoho creo que estoy cumpliendo con la idea que tenía planteada para Mabel. Antes que nada agradecerle por dejar un review y darse el tiempo de leer la historia.

Pues solo diré que Pacifica ni me agrada ni tampoco es alguien que detesto, pero podría ser que apareciera en un futuro cercano. Quizás – Insertar risa malvada (?) –

 **Sonye-San:** Gasp… Me sonrojas (/v\\). Aww muchas gracias, la verdad a veces me es difícil poder narrar sin querer omitir algunas cosas o explicar lo que sucede en acciones. Me alegra saber que resulta agradable, intentare mantener mi estilo para no aburrir o apurar demasiado las cosas.

Si, generalmente dicen que las personas con una gran sonrisa son las que ocultan el mayor sufrimiento. Al menos es mi punto de vista. Y claro, como dije, continuare la historia aunque quizás a veces me demore, pero no tengo pensado en dejarla a medias. Haha yay, al menos sé que aún hay gente que no me juzga por gustarme el incesto uvu.

Oh, pensaba en un principio hacerlo en ingles pero, al final fue como mejor no porque no sabría cómo expresar lo que quiero decir de español en inglés. Aparte me es difícil traducir de español a inglés ; ~ ;

Anyway, muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo y dejando comentarios. Se agradece infinitamente.


	6. Things changes

De fondo solo conseguía escuchar como la madera cedía ante las llamas del vivo fuego que de a poco consumían todo lo que le rodeaba, derrumbando gran parte de la infraestructura que conformaba el techo, bloqueando la única posible salida por delante de la habitación. Siendo difícil no solo soportar la temperatura sino también la gruesa capa de humo en el ambiente que comenzaba lentamente a bloquear sus vías respiratorias, haciendo cada inspiración más dolorosa que la anterior y apretando con mayor fuerza su pecho por la falta de aire puro.

Pudo sentir como una lágrima rozaba por su mejilla mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con fuerza en cada vano intento de recobrarse internamente, probablemente por haber inhalado una mayor cantidad de dióxido de carbono que una persona normal pudiese resistir. Su vista se vio completamente nublada por sus ojos humedecidos a la vez que con sus últimos esfuerzos soltaba una seguidilla de espasmos que le desgarraba por dentro, encogiéndose en posición fetal con la mirada totalmente perdida hacia adelante recostada en el suelo al ya no poder aguantar ni su propio peso sobre sus piernas.

No tenía escapatoria estaba rodeada en un anillo de fuego que devoraba en segundos su hogar, su vida e inclusive su única familia... ¿Es así como terminaría todo? Intentaba no entregarse a la desesperación y convencerse a si misma que pronto llegaría su fin, quizás no fue una vida larga como esperaba para cumplir sus sueños o metas que toda adolecente deseaba al crecer pero en el fondo sabía que lo merecía. Tenía que pagar de alguna forma por sus pecados y que mejor con una muerte dolorosa, claro está, si es que no se le acababa el oxígeno primero pues recordando palabras que ahora parecían lejanas era como si murieras en el sueño. Aunque el dolor en el proceso comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella ¿Por qué no termina todo de una buena vez?

– Vaya, vaya… Pensé que serias de los humanos que da batalla hasta el final ¿Qué paso con todo el vigor que mostraste en un comienzo al enfrentarme?

Su penetrante voz consiguió con dificultad regresara su mirada hacia el único ser presente, más sin poder enfocarla correctamente solo logro ver unas cuantas manchas destellantes, algunas opacas en el fondo otras con mayor presencia. Espectro suficiente como para saber de quien se trataba y de quien se arrepentía de haber conocido, de dejar que su curiosidad le hubiera jugado en contra como para haberle invocado destruyendo todo lo que amaba a su paso.

– ¿Qué, sin insultos? ¿Sin respuestas inteligentes? Oh es cierto, se me olvidaba que apenas te puedes mantener despierta.

Por una extraña razón el resonar de su risa burlona ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, podía continuar parloteando el tiempo que le diera la gana. Ella solo quería descansar o al menos cerrar de sus pesados parpados que comenzaban de ser difíciles de mantener abiertos. Ya no conseguía concentrarse ni si quiera escuchar lo que pasaba alrededor ¿Se habría ido y dejado que muriese sola en el lugar? ¿Por qué ya no escuchaba el crujir de la madera?... _¿Estaba muerta?_

Sin embargo no demoro en sentir un fuerte impacto contra su pecho. Dolor que consiguió transmitirlo en su adormilado subconsciente cual con un salto despertaba de su letargo entre sus sabanas, observando con frenesí los alrededores, apoyando ambas manos sobre su rostro intentando regular su respiración entrecortada.

– Una pesadilla… Fue solo una maldita pesadilla. – Murmuraba para sí misma intentando convencerse sobre lo ocurrido, pese a que sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Sus manos le temblaban y una gota de sudor consiguió deslizarse desde su frente, sintiendo tan real el calor del fuego en su cuerpo que comenzaba a ser asfixiante. Inhalando y exhalando con cierto ritmo, consiguiendo de a poco volver a su respiración normal escuchando entre la oscuridad en la que se encontraba solo el latir de su desesperado corazón, algo que en su debido tiempo cesaría.

Volvió su mirada hacia su cerdito dormido sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa aun con lo sucedido reflejado en su pálido rostro. Al menos esta vez no consiguió despertar a su compañero como anteriormente. Con un largo suspiro Mabel desvió su mirada hacia el velador, tomando su celular entre sus manos observando la iluminada pantalla que alumbraba completamente la oscura habitación y que daba la hora exacta en que se encontraba. Sintiendo como aquel número que apuntaba las cuatro de la mañana se burlaba de su desvelo casi a mitad de la madrugada.

Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, sería otra noche perdida. Por lo que con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su cerdito, se movió entre las sabanas para poder acercarse a su mueble cerca de su cama, encendiendo de su lámpara para posteriormente retirar de su cajón un block de dibujo junto algunos lápices algo gastados pero que aún tenían utilidad. Buscando el lado positivo podría terminar finalmente el dibujo que estaba a medio terminar aun si eso le llevase toda la noche, era lo mejor para poder distraer su mente de aquellos recuerdos que le consumían por dentro. Reviviendo experiencias que difícilmente le abandonarían.

* * *

La mañana como todas las que le siguieron esa semana fueron algo usual e incluso a veces repetitivas. Difiriendo solo si su tío abuelo le dejaba libre para que pudiese descansar hasta tarde o ir al pueblo a realiza algún pedido, o simplemente para terminar de conocer cada rincón a veces solo mientras que en otras ocasiones era acompañado de Mabel.

Tiempo que de a poco les fue dando pasó para que ambos comenzaran a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, actuando como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida pese al no ser cierto en su totalidad pero algo le decía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Sensación extraña pues a veces se preguntaba si el motivo de su amistad solo era producto de esa mera curiosidad innata que poseía. Más en su interior presentía que era en parte por su carismática personalidad, cosa que le fascinaba al no haber encontrado a nadie que pudiese mantener una sonrisa en su rostro prácticamente todo el día sin agotar sus músculos en el proceso. Levantando el ánimo de todos aun si su torpeza era mayor, pudiendo causar no solo uno o dos sino varios inconvenientes en un sola tarde. Risas que resonaban entre los empleados presentes que a veces se veían interrumpidas por el grito espantado de Stan cuando el campo afectado era su pequeña tienda de recuerdos.

Esta vez sin embargo, fue Dipper quien sin ser sus protestas escuchadas termino por limpiar algunos pedazos de recuerdos trizados en el suelo que fueron afectados por el paso de la castaña. Quien por órdenes de Stan debió mantenerse lejos de la tienda por lo que restaba la tarde pues no quería sufrir más pérdidas financieras a pocas horas de cerrar, menos cuando el negocio había estado algo lento. Suspiro pesado tomando tanto la escoba y la pala que se encontraban en un extremo de la tienda, sin dejar de gruñir por debajo frunciendo más y más el ceño a medida que realizaba esa simple tarea empleando mayor fuerza de la que debía.

– Te quedara una marca en la frente si sigues haciendo ese gesto en tu rostro. – La voz femenina de la única persona que le acompañaba hasta esas horas le sorprendió un poco casi soltando la pala con los restos que llevaría a la basura. Olvidando completamente que no se encontraba del todo solo en la tienda.

– O-oh, si lo siento Wendy… Creo me deje llevar un poco. – La pelirroja solo se limitó a reír por su actitud, volviendo nuevamente su atención en la revista que tenía entre sus manos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras se mantenía detrás de la caja registradora.

Dipper abrió su boca para luego cerrarla de manera rápida como arrepintiéndose en el acto de lo que iba a mencionar y enfocándose en limpiar lo que faltaba, volviendo su mirada hacia la mayor una vez finalizada su tarea. Si bien la conoció hacia menos de un día debido a que solo apareció el jueves por la tarde en la tienda, no era que se llevara mal o similar por el que actuaba algo reacio a su compañía. Era el simple motivo de no saber cómo tratar con alguien mayor el que le impedía entablar una conversación con ella al pensar que sus gustos por la diferencia de años eran también distintos y por el temor de terminar solo avergonzándose.

– H-huh… ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Su voz resonó por el lugar maldiciendo por dentro el hilo de nerviosismo al fin de su oración. Pero aun con ello tampoco deseaba que su compañía durante el trabajo se volviera incomoda y el primer paso para evitarlo era intentar entablar una conversación pese a que fuese de lo más sencilla.

– Nada interesante, solo estoy esperando a que los chicos me recojan. No deben de tardar en llegar. – Se encogió de hombros desviando su mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular entre sus manos, descartando el continuar con su lectura al dejar ambos objetos a un lado del mesón para prestarle mayor atención. – ¿Tu qué me dices? ¿Algún plan para lo que queda de la tarde?

– La verdad con Mabel pensábamos ver unas películas que encontramos en una de las cajas del ático. Comer algunas golosinas, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Ese tipo de cosas, huh?... ¿Cómo una cita? –Wendy le observo con una sonrisa que de a poco se acentuaba más en sus labios al ver el rostro sonrojado del menor, quien parecía en cualquier momento estallaría de vergüenza.

– ¿¡Q-que!? ¡No, claro que no! … S-solo es para pasar el rato, además vivimos en el mismo techo y de cierta manera nos sirve para conocernos mejor… Hehe, solo somos amigos.

– Esta bien Dipper no tienes que ponerte nervioso, fue solo una broma.

Ante la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro de la pelirroja, quería protestar a las implicancias de sus palabras pues sabia en el fondo no sonaban del todo sinceras. Sin embargo antes que hubiese tenido posibilidad alguna de arreglar la situación fueron interrumpidos por la bocina de un coche proviniendo del exterior, cosa que llevo a ambos adolescentes asomarse en la puerta y finalmente, que Wendy se despidiera con la mano subiéndose con rapidez al interior de la van prometiendo verle de nuevo mañana en el trabajo para continuar con la charla.

–… ¿Que rayos fue eso?

– ¿Qué cosa fue que Dip?

Sorprendido al sentir un peso sobre su hombro, Dipper dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante al escuchar la voz de la castaña tan cerca de sus oídos sin si quiera advertir su presencia. Quien para evitar generar algún accidente, retrocedió un poco para no terminar en el suelo tras el susto que le había ocasionado ¿Cómo fue que llego sin que consiguiera escucharla?

– Sabes. Mi mama decía que solo las personas que esconden algo están siempre así de… Nerviosas. – Su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro, cosa sorprendente pues hacia unas pocas horas lo que más denotaba era cierta tristeza tras haber sido regañada por su tutor. Más ella en cambio le vio el lado positivo, sirviendo aquel receso para poder terminar con sus dibujos.

– No digas tonterías, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. – Gruño algo molesto por la situación acomodando de su gorra corrida hacia un lado ¿Es que era algún tipo de evento de quien le molestaba más? – ¿Estuviste afuera todo este tiempo?

– Sí, Waddles me acompaño. – A la mención del cerdito el castaño bajo su mirada hacia sus tobillos donde se dio cuenta de su presencia, sorprendido aun de su actitud la cual se comportaba más como un perro obediente que un cerdo. – Hey Dip-dip ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– Huh, claro, supongo.

– ¿Porque siempre llevas tu gorra puesta? Incluso la usas dentro de la cabaña hasta antes de dormirte ¿A poco también te bañas con ella?

– Mabel si me la quito. Quizás no te das cuenta.

– No es cierto, al menos lo que llevas de tus vacaciones no te la quitas en ningún momento ¿Acaso ocultas algo?

– No, eso es ridículo ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Al sentirse un poco presionado, no pudo evitar llevar una mano sobre su cabeza, bajando un poco de la visera para que le cubriese en mayor parte la frente. Desviando la mirada al ver que la castaña le observaba fijamente antes de dar unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba con una sonrisa amplia y traviesa.

– Oh, solo decía. – Canturreo mientras se detenía frente a Dipper, notando por primera vez lo alto que era en relación a ella; Claro no tanto pero si le superaba unos cuantos centímetros. – Entonces… Supongo no te molestara si hago… ¡Esto!

– Que- ¡Mabel! ¡Regrésame mi gorra!

Su risa fue lo primero que sus oídos percibieron antes de ver como daba unos cuantos pasos de espalda negando y escondiendo la gorra de su vista. – Hmm no lo creo ¿Por qué debería?

– No estoy jugando ¡Dámela ya! – Y por impulso al ver como se giraba para echarse a correr, se abalanzo sobre ella para evitar que huyera. Logrando en el proceso poder tomar de su accesorio arrebatado, sin embargo algo sentía que no estaba bien. Las caídas y el suelo suelen ser más dolorosas ¿No?

Su cerebro solo capto la ubicación una vez escuchar un suave gemido debajo, dirigiendo su vista en forma inmediata hacia la castaña la que se encontraba presa entre sus brazos, sus piernas entrecruzadas y su pecho contra su cuerpo. Ahora lo entendía, había caído encima de ella. Más solo consiguió reaccionar al sentir sus orbes fijos sobre los suyos manteniéndose por segundos ambos sin decir nada, a la vez que un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas ignorando por completo la gorra de la cual perdía su agarre cayendo arbitrariamente.

– H-huh Dip…M-me estas aplastando…

– ¡L-lo siento! – Sus palabras suaves y casi inaudibles fueron suficiente como para hacer que el susodicho saliera de su trance y que aquel sonrojo se acentuará en su rostro, incorporándose torpemente mientras le extendía una mano con cierta timidez. – Juro que no quise hacerlo, lo lamento mucho.

– Tranquilo… Solo, huh... Fue un accidente. – Desviando su mirada la castaña acepto la ayuda tomando de su cálida mano entrelazándola con fuerza para levantarse. Buscando algo o alguien con que distraerse, enfocando su vista en su cerdito quien parecía ser el blanco perfecto al estar observándoles algo curioso por la situación un tanto alejado de ambos. – Creo que no debo de hacerte enojar de nuevo, te lo tomas las cosas muy apecho.

Sin saber que más decir, Mabel soltó de su mano agradeciendo el gesto y acomodando unos mechones detrás de su oreja intentando buscar alguna palabra o algo que decir para quebrar aquella incomodidad en el ambiente. Dipper por su parte solo podía pasar su mano detrás de su cuello extrañando la calidez ajena aun si fueron unos pocos segundos e ignorando por completo el motivo del porque se había enfadado con ella.

– Te ves bien así…

– Lo siento ¿Qué?

– Q-que te ves mejor sin la gorra en la cabeza… – Mabel elevo un poco más de su voz sin poder evitar el tambaleo de la misma. Notando como su mirada le observaba fijamente como antes y que gran parte de sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas hasta más no poder.

Esto solo consiguió sorprender más al joven, volviendo sus manos hacia su cabeza para solo sentir al contacto su abultado cabello. Recordando que su gorra la perdió en la pequeña disputa que tuvo hacia segundos atrás sin saber a donde habría caído. – Espera ¿Y dónde está?

Agradeciendo por dentro que el tema había sido desviado, Mabel a su vez le ayudo a buscar de su prenda en los alrededores. Terminando ambos por dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Gompers tras escuchar sus chirridos y al no haber notado su presencia en el lugar hasta ese moento. Sin embargo Dipper no pudo evitar gritar sorprendido a su dirección al ver que entre sus fauces se encontraba su gorra de tonalidades verde oscuro, la cual masticaba con gusto sin importarle si fuese comida o no.

– ¡Hey suelta eso, es mío!

– ¡Dipper espera, lo terminaras espantando!

Claramente el animal al ver al desenfrenado adolescente acercándose, por temor e instinto emprendió la huida hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba la cabaña, adentrándose más y más hacia donde se iniciaba el bosque dando paso a sus frondosos arboles.

– ¡Espera, es muy peligroso ir a esta hora al bosque! – Más las palabras de Mabel quedaron en el aire al ver como el animal y el joven se alejaban sin si quiera haberles prestado atención. Maldiciendo entre dientes dio una mirada hacia la cabaña para luego emprender la corrida hacia donde se marcharon. Si bien era peligroso, lo era más si es que se estaba solo y a sabiendas que Dipper no conocía los lugares como ella, lo mejor en ese momento era permanecer juntos si es que querían salir en una sola pieza.

* * *

 _Woah! Me demore bastante en subir el capítulo, pero la universidad me traga lentamente, por lo que hace que me demore más y más en postearlo al día. Aparte los feels por Gravity Falls los tengo a flor de piel con el último episodio… Solo quiero gritar al pensarlo ! (Fangirl scream)_

 _Anyway espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo y como siempre agradeciendo a todos por los favs y follows! Pese a no ser reviews me hace sentir súper happy que sigan la historia a modo stalker!_

 _Y creo que es todo por ahora, gracias a los que siguen la historia desde el inicio a su vez de los que se van integrando de a poco... Les mando a todos un enorme abrazo psicológico del porte de... No se me ocurre ahora pero es grande ! (?)_


	7. Under the moonlight

_Antes de empezar; Un saludito a leon Evans y muchísimas gracias a JesusSanchez. A ambos un fuerte abrazo de oso desde el otro extremo de la pantalla!_

* * *

Cada paso que daba resultaba ser más dificultoso, no solo por la condición del terreno pues parecía que ninguna persona antes se hubiera atrevido a cruzarlo. No, la razón era de mayor importancia y que provenía en parte al sentir una mirada penetrante por detrás de su nuca, tensando su cuerpo aún más y aumentando aquella incomodidad en el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes que caminaban en silencio a esas horas de la noche. Ambos muy sumidos en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que tenían al frente e incluso por donde iban.

Ante la actitud de molestia por parte de Dipper, Mabel decidió dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran a su debido tiempo. Adelantando su paso por sobre el suyo para poder guiarle de regreso a casa, después de un fallido intento persiguiendo aquella cabra cual consiguió llevarse consigo la gorra de quien ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados a su espalda, aun denotando el enfado que había surgido después de la extenuante persecución por el bosque.

La castaña con timidez le observo por sobre su hombro como asegurándose de que no se separaron durante el trayecto o si su enojo había cesado, consiguiendo solo volver rápidamente su cabeza al frente cuando su mirada se encontraba con la suya por ese breve segundo. Sintiéndose aún más insegura y nerviosa que en un principio.

¿De verdad era tan importante esa gorra para él? Probablemente. Ese tiempo de silencio fue el ideal para que comenzara a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido en tan pocas horas, divagando en cosas que solo empeoraban su situación. Quizás no solo su actitud se debía por el robo de su prenda que fue totalmente su culpa, sino en cierta parte creía era por mostrar mayor confianza en su conversación aun si no eran amigos. No fue la forma más adecuada, aparte no se conocían del todo para ese tipo de contacto.

Se detuvo tomando una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor en su siguiente paso a seguir, pero las palabras de a poco fueron disminuyendo de volumen a medida que salían de su boca. Palabras que solo terminaron siendo un suave murmullo inaudibles para el castaño, quien inseguro de si había dicho algo o no, se le quedo mirando directamente hacia su espalda como intentando descifrar la información, más solo logro levantar una de sus cejas escéptico al quedar todo nuevamente en completo silencio.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – Al ver como daba un leve salto en su puesto supuso su voz logro sonar más severa de lo que deseaba expresar, retractándose un poco pues sabía que en el fondo intento ayudarle como pudo.

Sin embargo antes que hubiese podido contestar, un fuerte rugido resonó por el aire ocasionando que su corazón se acelerara por lo desconocido a la vez de no saber exactamente la dirección de la que provenía o si estaba cerca o no. Tampoco ayudaba el ambiente siniestro que se percibía, junto a la tenue luz que proporcionaba a veces la luz de la luna. Percatándose como la castaña tras girarse para quedar de frente, presentaba un rostro completamente pálido reflejando en sus facciones un claro temor casi palpable, aun pese a que parte de su figura se veía cubierta por una leve sombra ante la oscuridad del bosque.

– V-vamos caminemos más rápido. – Mabel sin darle posibilidad de responder tomo con rapidez de su brazo jalándolo por el camino, apresurando su paso aun si gran parte se encontraba bloqueado por ramas. Apartándolas con torpeza de su campo de visión y manteniendo su vista al frente.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando? – Si bien el hablar mientras corres te agotaba de sobremanera, mayor preocupación le generaba el que estuviesen huyendo de algo o alguien que se encontraba en los alrededores. Y claro, su curiosidad se vio aumentada no solo por no saber de qué era, sino también la reacción de la castaña quien parecía bastante atemorizada como si conociera a la criatura.

– ¡Si lo supiera te lo diría! ¡Ahora apresúrate y no hagas tanto ruido!

–… ¿No sabes, huh? – Dipper se detuvo de manera inmediata halando de su brazo para desprenderse de su fuerte agarre y causando que ambos casi tropezaran de golpe contra el piso, más terminando por recuperar su compostura como si nada.

– ¡Dipper que rayos–

– Mabel ya me canse de todo esto. Me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando ahora mismo. – Pudo ver como su boca se abría y cerraba como preparándose para hablar, algo que le dio esperanzas por breves segundos. Pero al escuchar sus típicas excusas y evasiones de siempre, esto solo hizo que su enfado aumentara e intentaba controlarlo para que no se reflejara en su tono de voz. – No mientas. Sé que sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas, pero por alguna razón no me quieres decir… ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

La castaña se quedó en silencio observando en dirección al bosque para luego enfocar su mirada hacia donde él se situaba expectante. En parte estaba preocupada que aquel ser les estuviera persiguiendo, aun si no hubiesen pruebas de ello pues no había emitido sonido alguno. Pero sus últimas palabras llegaron calar con mayor profundidad de la que creía más no sabía cómo responderlas adecuadamente. ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Qué tal si terminaba como lo ocurrido con sus anteriores supuestos amigos?

' _La confianza es algo que se gana_ ' más con ella que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, y claro, llevaba casi una semana completa compartiendo con él, resultando aun ser alguien extraño pero… ¿Por qué parte de ella dudaba tanto en sus decisiones respecto a Dipper?

– Lo siento… – Bajo su mirada sintiendo cierto malestar en su estómago al escuchar sus propias palabras que ni ella misma lograba convencerse del todo. Queriendo buscar un pretexto o algo para poder arreglar la situación… Pero no podía, no sabía cómo, y cada murmullo que le seguía terminaba a medias sin poder pronunciarlas correctamente.

– Ya veo. Está bien, no importa. – Aun si no decía mucho, el ver como evitaba observarle le era suficiente para entender lo que sucedía, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su pecho al no ser respondida su respuesta como él deseaba o que en parte creía. Desilusionándose completamente. – Ya no se escucha nada por los alrededores, así que supongo podemos caminar con mayor tranquilidad.

Dicho esto y sin esperar su respuesta, esta vez fue Dipper quien tomaba la delantera caminando con ambas de sus manos en sus bolsillos con la mirada recta hacia delante. Dejando cierta distancia entre ambos, antes que Mabel hubiese podido reaccionar y alcanzarle. Pues si bien la situación se tornó incomoda no podía dejarlo solo, aparte ella tampoco quería estar sola en un sitio tan peligroso donde no sabías que podrías encontrarte, además… No se había dado cuenta pero, estaba yendo en dirección contraria y tenía que avisarle de una manera u otra.

* * *

– Te dije que no era buena idea venir por este lado del bosque…

– ¿Y si no era por este camino porque rayos no lo dijiste antes?

– ¿¡Perdón!? ¡Te lo he estado repitiendo todo el trayecto que llevamos, no es mi culpa que justo hayas elegido este momento para quedarte sordo!

Dipper solo se limitó a responder con un bufido entre dientes e ignorándole por completo tras darle la espalda. La cual aun así continuo discutiendo sola antes de darse media vuelta tomando su misma postura, apoyándose contra de un árbol con molestia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando sin rumbo fijo y estaba bastante cansado como para continuar con una disputa tan absurda, debía de guardar sus energías si querían salir del bosque.

Agradeció por dentro el silencio repentino de la noche que se generó nuevamente y cual con ello logro percibir el sonido de un flujo de agua en la cercanía, corriendo a su dirección con mayor ilusión al pensar en la posibilidad de haber encontrado el camino correcto. Llegando hacia el borde del riachuelo que termino por toparse a unos pocos metros. Era perfecto, si seguían su curso probablemente los guiaría a alguna zona poblada o mejor aún, hacia el pueblo.

Satisfecho por su descubrimiento, al girarse para comentarlo se dio cuenta ante el entusiasmo había dejado atrás a Mabel. Eso o ella no le siguió el paso, siendo esa última opción más razonable y cercana a la realidad.

Suspiro pesadamente observando en dirección de dónde provino ¿Por qué era tan difícil poder acercarse a ella? No que en casa haya sido alguien sociable o un imán de amigos. Pero había algo que le intrigaba de sobremanera, aumentando ese interés cada vez que le evadía o se cerraba en sí misma. Claro, aún seguía bastante molesto o más bien lastimado al saber que no le veía de la misma manera ¿Sera que siente lastima? ¿O mera curiosidad por su misteriosa actitud?... Puede ser, aun no entendía ni sus propios sentimientos.

– Bien Dipper, no es momento para eso. Hay que regresar cuanto antes. – Si bien no sabía la hora exacta, supuso que ya era bastante tarde, pues el cielo ahora se encontraba cubierto por un manto oscuro que solo se iluminaba de vez en cuando por el tintinear de las estrellas. Y que a pesar de la tranquilidad del ambiente, le recorrían ciertos escalofríos por toda su espalda al no escuchar ruido alguno ni el de un animal salvaje si quiera. Cosa que le preocupaba al pasar los segundos.

Tomo el mismo sendero de regreso, escuchando como las hojas secas crujían debajo de sus zapatos al pisarlas. Un ruido que en circunstancias normales no le daría importancia, pero el tranquilo ambiente parecía amplificarlo siendo suficientemente audible.

A medida que continuaba, su calma de a poco cesaba al ser bloqueado la única fuente de iluminación por una nube de grandes proporciones que cruzaba por el cielo, tornando más oscuro el bosque de lo que ya de por si se encontraba. Miedo que aumento al ver que en el último lugar que estuvo no había rastro alguno de la castaña, ni si quiera en el sector donde se había quedado sentada hacía pocos minutos atrás.

– ¿¡Mabel!? – Su voz resonó como eco por entre los árboles, esperando unos pocos segundos antes de volver sus manos alrededor de su boca para mencionar su nombre nuevamente al aire. Mas sin recibir respuesta alguna aun si cada hilo de voz sonaba más desesperado que el anterior.

Una ola de culpa se le vino encima pasando ambas manos con fuerza alrededor de su cabeza desordenando su cabello que de por sí ya estaba desarreglado. Intentando controlar de alguna manera aquel enojo que sentía consigo mismo por haberla perdido, aunque él se sentía más perdido que cualquiera en ese momento.

Se inclinó en su posición llevando una mano a su pecho observando el suelo con mayor determinación que antes, no podía perder la cabeza ahora. Suspiro por la nariz antes de desviar su mirada hacia la oscuridad que cubría el bosque. Confiando en su buena audición, pudo sentir algunos crujidos de hojas no muy cerca de donde estaba más se escuchaban bastante claros. Por lo que sin perder tiempo se dio paso hacia aquella dirección esperando que aquella sensación de pánico que le invadía sea solo algo producto de su mente junto al ambiente que poco y nada le tranquilizaba en esa simple tarea.

* * *

 _Me quedo extraño, lose pero lo edite varias veces y… Creo que eso lo que provoco que quedara así. Anyway, como dije no diré cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo pues aún se me va complicado al menos hasta finales de noviembre donde ojala, sea libre y podre poner fecha exacta o subirlos con mayor rapidez._

 **JesusSanchez** : Omg, no espíes mis ideas! … Ok no, haha sea como sea igual los dejare juntitos porque adoro la pareja que forman ambos. Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me alegra mucho el leerlos :D !

 **leon Evans** : Oh, bienvenido sea mister o miss (la verdad dije lo primero por el name, lo siento si me equivoque de sexo D: ). Pues la verdad la historia en un principio la quería hacer 100% romance y todo pero, he intentado mezclarlo con misterio aunque me es algo complicado porque a veces las ideas no me salen como quiero. Anyway, respondiendo a su pregunta es entre los dos pero, sería más enfocado al romance que de a poco se mostrara en lo que sigue de aquí en adelante.

 **AnikaSukino 5d** : Yes sir! – Actualizo una semana o algo más después pero creo aun cuenta (?) – ... Pues sí, técnicamente es como cambiando un poco los roles pero manteniendo sus personalidades. Solo que a Mabel le di ese toque de inseguridad que manifiesta Dipper de repente hacia las demás personas porque me pareció más cercano a lo que quería desarrollar en la historia. Muchas gracias por su review !

 **Issalovee** : Ahhgde omg, gracias, me frustro mucho si hacerlo porque tenía varios problemas de inspiración. Me alegra bastante que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias, también se le desea lo mejor :D !

 _Y nada, agradecer infinitamente los reviews hermosos que me dejaron. Me alegra bastante que de a poco se sigan agregando gente. Así que ahora me despido dejándoles un enorme beso desde el otro extremo de la pantalla y nos leemos !_


	8. Under the moonlight II

De pequeño siempre le atrajo todo lo relacionado con criaturas misteriosas, aun si eran simple mitos o no había pruebas suficientes para sustentar su existencia. Aquello no le detenía, por el contrario, le motivaba aún más en creer en ellas ya sea para en un futuro desmentirlas o probar su veracidad con hechos expuestos por su persona para que salieran a la luz pública.

Algo que con el pasar de los años solo iba aumentando su curiosidad día a día, pero siempre manteniéndose en un margen racional de las cosas. Aunque nunca creyó que ocurriría en una de sus primeras vacaciones fuera de casa. Si tan solo al bajar del bus alguien le hubiese dicho que se encontraría en una situación de persecución que ni en sus sueños hubiera imaginado, más ahora tras conocer de a poco el pueblo. De seguro Dipper no hubiese creído, quizás no al ciento por ciento pues para él esa semana no había sido del todo entretenida pero sí bastante tranquila. Por lo cual la idea de que se encontraría asechado por una extraña criatura no cruzo en ningún momento por su mente, ni si quiera cuando fue a la búsqueda de su gorra e incluso cuando conoció por primera vez a Mabel.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Dando pasos agigantados Dipper intentaba concentrarse en mantener su vista al frente, no solo por el cuidado de tropezarse gracias a la poca visibilidad que la falta de luz daba. Sino también, sabía que si miraba hacia atrás podría arriesgarse a sucumbir al pánico que por el momento, era algo que prefería no averiguar. No mientras aun siga en ese maldito bosque junto a cierto ser que por el repercutir de sus gruñidos y de sus jadeos al aire, supuso podría pasar como un simple animal salvaje.

Pero sus ojos no le engañaban, al menos no en esa primera y aterradora impresión donde pudo ver como la criatura tras detectarle al olfatear el aire, dirigió su cabeza con aquellos grandes y brillosos ojos a su dirección antes de levantarse en una posición semi-erguida. Mostrando una figura casi humanoide que antes de tener tiempo para poder verle en mayor detalle, prefirió dar media vuelta al comenzar a avanzar para terminar por perseguirle en la corrida sin descanso que hasta ahora llevaban.

Acción que era difícil de mantener a esas alturas, más cuando cada respiración que daba difundía en un intenso ardor alrededor de su pecho hasta llegar finalmente a su garganta, sensación que de a poco iba en desesperación al comenzar a perder el hábito de inspirar y espirar apropiadamente acortando aún más su suministro de oxígeno. No ayudaba tampoco la perdida de fuerzas que sus piernas cansadas experimentaban, generando movimientos más torpes que terminaban por hacerle tropezar más seguido y que cada intento era una ardua tarea de levantarse del suelo. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo protestaba hasta con el más simple desplazamiento de sus miembros.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría continuar así? Al juzgarse a sí mismo sabía que no mucho, pero tampoco era que tuviese otra opción más a mano. Y sin embargo algo se sentía fuera de sitio mientras corría… Algo no estaba del todo bien. Dando un último gran esfuerzo, saco todas las energías que le quedaban para poder tomar mayor distancia al correr y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo hacia un costado intentando ocultar su presencia entre los matorrales que predominaban en gran parte del bosque.

El retumbar de sus latidos fue lo primero que consiguió escuchar, agradeciendo por dentro que fuese otra cosa a diferencia de ramas rompiéndose o pisadas persiguiéndole. Pero esa tranquilidad que se respiraba después de tensos minutos u horas, aumentaban más escalofríos recorrer por su espalda. Nunca ocurría nada bueno cuando todo permanecía en calma.

Se asomó lentamente cubriéndose gracias a la gran cantidad de brotes que le rodeaban y que aun así, le permitía ver en dirección por la que vino huyendo. ¿Dónde estaba la criatura? Se suponía venía detrás de él pero era como si se hubiera desvanecido su rastro o… Quizás se ocultaba también.

Aquella idea solo consiguió que nuevamente se entregara al miedo, apegándose con más fuerza contra el suelo y dándole la espalda al camino. Levantando su mirada cada cierto tiempo como buscando indicios o si quiera algo que le pudiese prevenir un posible ataque.

Estaba aterrado ¿Y quién lo podría culpar? Estaba siendo perseguido sabrá dios porque monstruosidad en un bosque que apenas conoce y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba totalmente solo, sin saber si es que Mabel había huido a salvo o si estaba aún por el sector inadvertida por la presencia de la criatura.

"Oh diablos…" Pensamiento que le congelo al darse cuenta por primera vez de la ausencia de su compañera, y que pese a lo que sea que ocurrió entre ambos tampoco podría dejarla sola por una absurda discusión cuando sus vidas probablemente corren peligro. Generando una nueva sensación de valor al pensar que debía ir por ella, aun si no sabía cómo defenderse algo se le ocurriría en el momento.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se levantó rápidamente viendo primero a todos lados antes de dar un paso al frente. El cual apenas y pudo conseguir tocar el suelo antes de ser arrastrado hacia atrás con fuerza, ahogando un grito al verse tapada gran parte de su boca con una delicada mano. Casi cayendo de espalda sobre quien le sostenía con bastante firmeza en su agarre.

– Dipper tranquilo, soy yo. – Murmuro suavemente acercando sus labios a su oído, haciendo que a primeras se estremeciera por la sensación de su cálido aliento y detuviera a su vez cualquier tipo de lucha en contra… Conocía muy bien a la dueña de esa voz. Mabel al ver su reacción comenzó de a poco a soltarle, dando unos pasos hacia atrás generando cierto espacio para que Dipper se reacomodara a gusto, y quien finalmente se paraba frente a frente con una amplia sonrisa que de a poco se extendía en sus labios. Gesto que paso totalmente desapercibida por la castaña.

– Vámonos antes que–

– Que bueno, estas a salvo. – No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaban separados, pero el solo hecho de verla allí parada sana y salva tras haberse imaginado que estaba en peligro. Le hacían sentir un gran alivio que sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento su cuerpo intentaba manifestarlo abiertamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada figura, apegándola contra su pecho con fuerza en un sincero abrazo.

A primeras Mabel no sabía cómo responder al gesto, rayos tampoco era algo que esperaba que sucediera tan espontáneamente en Dipper. Quedándose completamente inmóvil al sentir como el contrario la jalaba entre sus brazos emitiendo suaves palabras de alivio tras encontrase. Probablemente había sido todo el tenso momento que acumulado al final intentaba despejarlo con aquel acto. Y sin embargo a pesar de lo sucedido, a ella a esas alturas ya no le importaba, relajándose de a poco al tacto y correspondiendo al abrazo apoyando ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sintiendo como en su pecho los latidos de su corazón se relajaban un poco soltando una suave risa de entre sus labios que no duro mucho al recordar su situación.

– No quiero romper el momento pero, será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes. Ahora que todo está más tranquilo.

–…Huh lo siento. – Desilusionado un poco tras perder el calor contrario, Dipper retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para darle espacio, sin dejar de reír nervioso por lo sucedido e intentando desviar su mirada rápidamente cada cuando se encontraba con la suya. – Creo me deje llevar. Lamento si te incomode.

– Descuida, no importa. – Rio suavemente al ver su actitud, más esta solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de oír nuevamente a la distancia el gruñir de la criatura la cual de a poco parecía se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba. – Vaya sí que es bastante persistente.

Sin perder tiempo indico a Dipper que le siguiera, yendo en dirección contraria a la que en un principio había tomado. Sintiendo como aun con el leve descanso sus piernas continuaban renegando correr con todo su potencial, pero sabía no tenía opción y menos si es que ya logro encontrarse con Mabel.

– No quiero ser persistente aquí pero, si sabes algo puedes confiar en mí. Aunque no tenga idea porque tanto lo ocultas. – Le fue difícil encontrar las palabras exactas y más cuando continuaba corriendo pero, al escuchar su suave suspiro de la contraria se le quedo observando sin saber si sentirse aliviado o preocupado por lo que vendría.

– No es que no confié, pero es verdad. Por ahora no tengo como saber qué es eso. – Entre jadeos intentaba mantener su voz calmada, observando de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro y luego al frente preocupándose cada minuto que pasaba e intentando esquivar la mayor cantidad de ramas que se interponían. Tenía que estar atenta pues no solo guiaba para ella el camino.

– Hay muchas cosas oscuras y misteriosas que suceden en este pueblo, esto entre en esa categoría. – Tras sus palabras se mantuvo en silencio en parte para tomar aire y a su vez esperar algún tipo de respuesta o negatoria.

– Entonces… ¿Solo nos queda correr? – Casi sin aliento Dipper intentaba olvidar aquel agudo dolor que provenía de sus pineras manteniendo su vista en la castaña y en lo que había dicho recientemente. Sintiendo en el fondo que sus palabras eran sinceras en comparación a la primera vez que la enfrento, alivianando un poco su pesar… Solo un poco.

– A menos que quieras quedarte averiguar qué es lo que quiere. – Mabel solo se limitó a sonreír a medias al escuchar el leve bufido soltado por el castaño, deteniendo de a poco sus pasos para su sorpresa y acercándose cada vez más hacia él. – A ver, déjame ayudarte. Se ve que apenas te puedes tu cuerpo.

– Tranquila, estoy bien.

Sin prestar atención a su protesta, poso su largo brazo alrededor de su cuello sosteniéndole con una mano mientras que la otra la llevo a su cintura apegándolo más hacia ella en un fuerte agarre, asomando una débil mueca de dolor en el rostro del castaño por el brusco movimiento. Para ser una joven de cuerpo menudo, tenía bastante fuerza y no mucha delicadeza para tratar con los demás.

Asegurando al chico a su lado dio una última mirada por sobre su hombro antes de comenzar su andar lo más rápido que podía, maldiciendo entre dientes al saber que sería el doble de trabajo aun con su ayuda, pero tampoco se le cruzaba en la cabeza el dejarle en ese sitio a la deriva. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, debían salir cuanto antes de su perímetro.

Mabel tras avanzar un buen tramo se detuvo de repente para sorpresa de Dipper, levantando su mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido para luego enfocarla en las copas de los árboles. Como si estuviera registrando el lugar con su mirada, con aquel brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos al probablemente ya haber estado en ese sector antes y a su vez, aumentando con ello sus esperanzas.

– Dipper, necesito que te escondas. Supongo que puedes caminar y colocarte detrás de uno de los troncos, solo no–

– Espera un segundo ¿Y tú que vas hacer?

– Intentar ganar tiempo.

Fue como si esas simples palabras generaran un gran pesar en su cuerpo, apartándose de su agarre con bastante rapidez y torpeza, como si el solo contacto con ella le quemara. Acto que por la mirada de la castaña supuso le había afectado, más no le importaba, necesitaba verle a la cara si es que quería volver a preguntar para sacar sus dudas.

– ¿Y con eso te refieres a qué, específicamente?... Por favor no me digas que vas a cometer una locura. Si es así no te dejare hacerlo sola.

El silencio por extraño que le pareciera, fue más largo de lo que creía. Sintiéndose aliviado con solo escuchar el suspiro proviniendo de la castaña y quien pasaba su mano por detrás de su cuello a modo de mitigar su nerviosismo. Enfocando su mirada al suelo para luego desviarla hacia un costado del bosque y terminar su recorrido al verle de frente con bastante molestia pero sin perder esa simpatía que siempre llevaba consigo.

– ¿De verdad crees que cometería una locura? Enserio Dipper, dame un poco más de crédito.

– Entonces, que… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Tu solo ve hacer lo que te he pedido, te prometo que no hare nada arriesgado. – Se le acerco dando un pequeño toque con su dedo en su mejilla, consiguiendo con ello una ligera sonrisa de su parte y quien parecía estar un poco más tranquilo tras sus palabras… Solo un poco. Menos ayudaba que nuevamente el rugir de la criatura se extendía por los alrededores como eco, ocasionando que le viera una última vez antes de que Mabel emprendiera la corrida hacia su origen. Dejándole nuevamente solo en su lugar.

* * *

 _Mientras escribía me di cuenta que en si este en Word me salió bastante más largo que los demás pero, como tenía problemas con cierta parte para describirla preferí dejarlo hasta aquí mientras se me ocurre como poder seguir a flote y no atrasar más la historia. Como pudieron adivinar el suspenso es un género que me causa bastantes problemas, pero no por eso no lo intentare. Soy novata pero aprendo rápido (?)_

 _Y como siempre agradecer sus reviews que me han dejado, muchas gracias y lamento la demora. Ocurrieron bastante cosas desagradables pero ya lo pasado pisado y estoy lista para continuar con mi historia como se debe._

 _Besos y un fuerte abrazo psicológico del porte de un elefante a todos !_


	9. Under the moonlight III

Aun entre penumbras su vista ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que tenía al frente, pero no como para observar algo a bastante distancia. Pese a ello no le dio mayor importancia, aún contaba con su audición, que solo se agudizaba ante cualquier ruido que se producía en los alrededores gracias al temor que emanaba por cada fibra de su piel y que solo aumentaba su estado de alerta.

Se detuvo y respiró profundo intentando no dejar ser consumida por el pánico, si bien por dentro no sabía cómo si quiera controlar el temblor de sus manos. Le era difícil creer que Dipper pasará desapercibido aquello con lo perspicaz que podría llegar a ser, de lo aterrada que se encontraba e incluso podría jurar que era mayor al presentado por el castaño.

¿Y quién podría culparla? A diferencia de él, Mabel pasó toda su vida en ese pueblo donde quizás de pequeña solo ignoraba las cosas extrañas que sucedían, pero ahora, todo era distinto. Pocos meses antes del incidente de su antiguo hogar, comenzó a comprender a diferencia de muchos que algo inusual se escondía entre tanto bello paisaje. Pero a su vez sabía que era lo que podía pasarle a las personas que indagaban demasiado, lo vivió en carne propia con su padre y madre. Por lo que para su seguridad y para aquel anciano que ahora formaba parte de su única familia, decidió mantener todo en secreto y aparentar como todos los habitantes. Ignorante de los sucesos que ocurrían no solo en el bosque, sino en el pueblo en general.

Bueno toda su fachada solo duró hasta la llegada de "mete su nariz en donde no le concierne". Pero a diferencia de sus sentimientos en un principio, ya no sentía nada en su contra, es más, con cada día que pasaba aumentaba ese apego a su presencia. Por algo estaba técnicamente arriesgándose, lo hacía por él… Algo que no le gustaba pues presentía como todo al final saldría lastimada, pero tampoco intentaba hacer nada para detenerse.

¿Valdría la pena ir en contra de lo que dictaba su juicio y escuchar a su corazón?

Negó con fuerza su cabeza para alejar sus inquietudes, por lo menos en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Con mayor determinación, prosiguió con su corrida sintiendo aquella persistente sensación de ser observada en todo movimiento que realizaba. Cosa que solo le alentaba más en continuar, apresurando su paso en dirección contraria a la que venía, como en un vano intento de alejarse.

No solo sus emociones le traicionaban en su tarea para poder guiarse correctamente. Sino también de noche el ambiente del bosque se tornaba aún más misterioso de lo que por sí ya era e incluso a veces presentía que se transformaba en uno completamente distinto tras recorrer nuevamente sus caminos. Algo que quizás ante la luz del día era más sencillo de poder movilizarse y guiarse sin problema, aparte de tener un ambiente más amigable por así decirlo.

Freno su corrida de cada en cuando, apoyando su cuerpo contra los troncos e inspeccionándolos para luego continuar al memorizar algunos de los pequeños detalles que había dejado en cada uno de ellos para poder saber en dónde se encontraba si es que le ocurría una situación como la actual. No solo eso, sabía que la criatura estaba cerca pues a medida que continuaba el silencio se hacía más intenso, dando la oportunidad de poder escuchar sus sigilosos pasos por el sitio.

Al contemplar su entorno solo le sirvió para que su miedo se intensificara, recordando lo siniestro que podía ser aquel lugar por la noche. Parte del sector continuaba en penumbras pero logro divisar con dificultad una sombra desplazarse con rapidez yendo hacia ella. Sin dejar tiempo para realizar que en cuestión de segundos la criatura se lanzaría encima con un feroz rugido.

Rodo escapando apenas de su embestida pues si no hubiera reaccionado, a estas alturas estaría lamentándose con gran parte de su brazo desgarrado. Tragó con dificultad quedando por segundos hincada sobre el suelo recuperándose de lo sucedido, observando fijamente al horrible ser presente y que asemejaba gran parte de su aspecto al de un humano. Su mirada se desvió hacia el tenue brillo que pese a la falta de luz, sus largas garras presentaban, dando una clara vista de lo afiladas que podían ser. Aun si ambas extremidades casi rozaban con el suelo bajo sus patas.

Prefirió quedarse inmóvil en su posición al no ver mayor movimiento de su parte y de quien olfateaba el aire como si le estuviera buscando mediante el uso de su hocico. Proporcionando por el ángulo una mejor vista de sus cuernos parecidos a los de un ciervo con unas diminutas orejas a cada lado de su cabeza. Volteando finalmente a su dirección con aquellos pequeños y penetrantes ojos amarillentos cuales le miraban fijamente.

Conteniendo la respiración, se incorporó al mismo tiempo que la criatura, dando suaves pasos hacia atrás e intentando no llamar nuevamente su atención o que le tomara por sorpresa. Sin embargo era una tarea complicada cuando gran parte del ambiente que te rodea conspiraba en tu contra, amplificando hasta el más sutil de los ruidos. Un sudor frío corrió por su frente al ver cómo tras escucharla abría de a poco sus fauces para dejar ver la corrida de finos y letales dientes que solo acelero el precipitado latido de su corazón.

No le dio ni medio segundo para darse cuenta que debía huir cuanto antes, si es que valoraba su vida. Por lo que con movimientos torpes, consiguió emprender la corrida con aquella criatura siguiéndole el paso.

Sin lograr avanzar demasiado pues debía combinar entre usar los árboles como escudo y huir del lugar apresuradamente, cosa que podría ser sencillo si sus embestidas fuesen más lentas y no tan al azar. No ayudaba tampoco que de a poco comenzará agotarse físicamente, era muy difícil mantener el mismo ritmo cuando estabas exhausta, hambrienta y sin haber podido dormir absolutamente nada. Afectando en que cada uno de sus movimientos reaccionara de manera más tardía, consiguiendo que el último golpe le diera en un costado, rasgando parte de su sweater que de cierta manera evitó que fuera una herida más profunda.

Retrocediendo de espaldas aprovechó el momento de esa pequeña distracción para tomar mayor distancia. Consiguiendo solo que el rostro de la castaña se contorneara en disgusto al ver cómo la criatura relamía de la sangre que quedó entre sus garras, cuales en sus puntas se podía distinguir un leve tinte rojo.

" _Vamos Mabel, piensa en algo rápido..._ " Observó su entorno con desesperación, buscando entre cada una de las copas de los árboles algún deje de reconocimiento. Más la luz no era suficiente para ver en mayor detalle, por lo que solo le quedaba continuar con su antiguo plan. Si no sabía dónde estaba, no podía arriesgarse a nada.

Pero el desviar la mirada no había sido la mejor idea cuando estabas frente a un depredador que esperaba este tipo de oportunidades. Maldiciendo entre dientes al encontrarse nuevamente acorralada contra el suelo y la enorme dentadura que se le acercaba peligrosamente. Interponiéndose entre ambos una gruesa rama que por instinto Mabel tomó entre sus manos a modo de defensa tras verle abalanzarse encima. Pero por la presión ejercida entre sus dientes comenzaba poco a poco a quebrantarse, dando solo unos segundos en planear algo si es que quería conseguir salir con vida.

Intentó levantarse, pero el peso del contrario no le dejaba moverse. A su vez si soltaba si quiera un poco del agarre entre sus manos, no perdía el tiempo como para disminuir la distancia aproximándose unos centímetros más sobre su rostro. Causando que la castaña apegara con mayor fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo para alejarse de su desagradable presencia.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ahora que mierda podía hacer? Sabía que debía separar su cuerpo para emprender con mayor facilidad la huida apenas se viera indefensa. Pero con la rapidez demostrada, tenía en mente que de igual forma le atraparía o peor, quizás su osadía pudiera resultar en una herida fatal. Pese a ello no existía otra manera, era eso o rendirse y claramente esa última opción no estaba en discusión.

Su concentración solo estaba enfocada en los gruñidos que soltaba de vez en cuando y el sonido de la madera trisándose con mayor fuerza al paso del tiempo. Los músculos de sus brazos comenzaban de a poco a ceder ante el repetitivo esfuerzo, pero continúo procurando apartarse para solo tenerlo nuevamente encima casi percibiendo su horrible aliento encima.

Si iba hacerlo, tenía que ser ya. Aun si con ello se quebraba la pequeña barrera que le protegía, no podía continuar con esto. Comenzó hacer uso de sus últimas fuerzas para empujar con sus brazos a la criatura, generando una pequeña distancia que bien ayudó a que pudiese alejarse, si es que era rápida en el proceso que debía de hacer a continuación.

Sin embargo como olvidándose de su presencia, la criatura se echó hacia atrás mientras gruñía con cólera e intentando con sus largos brazos alcanzar algo o más bien a alguien quien se pegaba a su lomo causando mayor molestia por su parte.

– ¡Mabel, corre! – La desesperación en sus palabras eran tales que aun si ella no lo podía ver desde su ubicación, supo que estaba haciendo lo posible como para retenerlo, aún si sus esfuerzos no parecían funcionar del todo. Bueno no después de continuar gritando y esquivando a duras penas.

– Qué demonios… ¿¡Dipper!? – El ver como el susodicho luchaba aferrándose su oscuro pelaje, género que se incorporará de golpe, como si su cansancio nunca hubiera existido, vertiendo su preocupación en el joven y en cómo poder ayudarle antes que ocurriese algo que pudieran arrepentirse.

Por ello fue mayor su sorpresa al escuchar un rugir adolorido proviniendo de la criatura, a la vez que Dipper caía forzosamente contra el suelo, sujetando con fuerza parte de su brazo cual recibió gran parte del peso de su propio cuerpo.

– Oh por dios... ¿Estás bien? – Sin perder tiempo, Mabel se le acercó profundamente preocupada al ver manchas de sangre discurrir de sus dedos, pero al inspeccionarlo a primeras supuso que no provenían de su cuerpo al no ver ningún tipo de herida abierta visible. Por lo que rápidamente su atención se giró para ver cómo el ser humanoide se agarraba con fuerza parte de su rostro mientras continuaba gimoteando de dolor. Observando como un líquido espeso de color rojizo corría por entre sus finos dedos y garras, proviniendo desde uno de sus ojos del cual aún permanecía una pequeña roca incrustada en él.

Volvió su mirada hacia el castaño al sentir como este le jalaba de un brazo insistiendo en que se apresurara. Siendo ella quien esta vez le seguía el paso por entre el bosque.

Se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de él. Escuchando de fondo aun el ruido de quien les había causado tantos sustos y problemas en una noche. Pero a diferencia de antes a cada paso que daban se percibía más lejano, emanando cierta seguridad que desde el haber ingresado al bosque no habían experimentado. Aun con ello sus pies no cesaron la corrida, no hasta encontrar un claro qué le diera mayor seguridad como para recuperar el aliento o si quiera descansar unos minutos.

– Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

– Huh… ¿A qué viene eso? – Aun si su voz sonaba pequeña, Dipper pudo escucharla a la perfección. Sin embargo continuó corriendo con su vista al frente a sabiendas la reprimenda que vendría por su parte.

– Te dije que me esperaras, pero no. Como siempre tienes que meter tus narices en donde no te llaman. – Murmuró con enojo desviando su mirada aun si él permanecía dándole la espalda. Se sentía bastante ofendida por lo sucedido pero a la vez con cierta alegría al ver que en una situación crítica ya sea en las buenas o en las malas, contaba con él.

Dipper se quedó reflexionando en sus palabras ¿Es que acaso no entendía que estaba preocupado por ella? Molestia fue lo primero que cruzó en su mirada, pero luego se tranquilizó pues independiente de todo, podía si quería restregárselo en la cara todo lo que quedaba del verano. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Menos al encontrarla frente a esa criatura quien parecía listo para enterrar sus dientes en su cuello. Sabía que debía de hacer algo, más al ver el rostro de cansancio que intuía cedería en cualquier segundo si las cosas no cambiaban rumbo.

El resto sucedió rápidamente y casi de manera borrosa. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho solo cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra el duro suelo y al encontrarse con Mabel a su lado. Emprendiendo la huida del lugar antes de dar tiempo para otra persecución… Al menos ella se encontraba a salvo, era lo que importaba.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de detenerse, observando con detención los alrededores asegurando el área antes de voltearse hacia su compañera quien permanecía con ambas de sus mejillas enrojecidas por el rápido ejercicio. Soltándose de su agarre al no encontrar motivo para seguir sosteniendo su pequeña mano, cambiando su mirada a una más sería tras saber cómo responderle adecuadamente.

– ¿Esa es tu forma de decir gracias?

– ¿Gracias por qué? Pude haberlo hecho sola. Además te pedí que te quedaras fuera de esto mientras le alejaba.

– ¡Y tú me prometiste que no harías nada arriesgado! – Dipper se contuvo para tomar un poco de aire al ver que levantaba de a poco la voz, intentando con ello controlarse ante las respuestas de la castaña. Era bastante difícil hablar con alguien quien creía estar en lo cierto siempre. – Si tú no cumpliste, yo tampoco veo motivo para acatar tus órdenes.

– Esto es estúpido, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero como quieras, estoy muy cansada como para continuar discutiendo contigo. – Sabía que tenía razón, y claramente le afectaba el ser la causante de sus preocupaciones pero a su vez, no sabía que decirle para no sonar como una completa idiota.

Pasando a un lado del castaño se fue a sentar bajo uno de uno de los troncos del lugar, sintiendo tras el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo como se liberaba todo el dolor acumulado y que antes se vio mitigado por toda la adrenalina del momento.

Sin decir nada Dipper le imitó, sentándose a su lado y apoyando parte de su cabeza en el respaldo del grueso tronco. Percatándose como de a poco el manto que cubría gran parte del cielo, en ese sector se encontraba despejado de su presencia, dando una clara vista a la luna cual iluminaba cada rincón debajo de ella.

– Gracias por ayudarme, torpe.

Bajo su mirada para enfocarla hacia su compañera, notando como sus ojos se abrían con pesadez al haberlos mantenido cerrados hasta ese momento. Esbozando una media sonrisa que solo causo que le contagiara con ella, afirmando con su cabeza sin dejar desapercibido a sus ojos cada detalle que la iluminación le proporcionaba.

Pese a las ojeras que denotaban en su pálido rostro por el cansancio, por primera vez tras conocerla notaba el característico brillo que poseían sus ojos. Demostrándose un conjunto de emociones, pero las que más podía detectar era aquella viveza que se reflejaba en su accionar y cierta tristeza que solo le hizo dudar pues Mabel siempre era la que transmitía alegría a los demás. No podía imaginarla decaída o en alguna situación similar.

– Dipper, oye… ¡Te estoy hablando!

– Huh… ¿Qué paso?

– Por lo menos si te estoy aburriendo, se más cortés y dime. – Mabel mantuvo su mirada algo extrañada al principio por no recibir respuesta alguna, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella continuaba hablando técnicamente sola, mientras Dipper parecía ido sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cosa que le ponía bastante incomoda.

– Perdón, heh... ¿Qué decías?

La castaña solo suspiro regresando su vista al cielo despejado. La verdad aun si hubiera sido ignorada, el ver tal panorama solo le tranquilizaba, por lo que sin decir nada respecto a su falta de respeto, retomo la conversación perdida.

– Te preguntaba si esta es tu primera vez en el pueblo. Lo digo porque nunca antes te había visto y eso que conozco a todos sus habitantes, claro, no es por alardear.

– Así es, mis padres decidieron que era buena idea mandarme lejos de casa este verano. Aun si ni siquiera conocía a mi tío abuelo, había escuchado hablar de él con el resto de la familia.

– No te dejes engañar por lo que te digan. Stan puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero es un buen hombre en el fondo.

Dipper rio afirmando a sus palabras. Si bien era el estafador más grande que conoció en su vida, era un excelente jefe para sus empleadores y alguien bastante sentimental aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. Prueba de ello era como cuidaba a Mabel sin siquiera ser de su familia, lo cual desde que llegó le había picado bastante la curiosidad que lazos le unían.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El castaño le miró fijamente hasta esperar una aprobatoria por su parte, que aun con su permiso le hizo dudar unos segundos si podía preguntar algo tan personal sobre todo con lo ocurrido los primeros días. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con Stan? Digo, solo si se puede saber.

Observo con temor como la sonrisa decayó de su rostro, más sin esperarlo nuevamente se reflejaba en sus labios dándole un suave golpe en su hombro que solo causo que se sobara el área afectada.

– No te pongas tan serio, no es algo que sea súper secreto ni nada. – Rio suavemente antes de volver su mirada hacia el castaño, quien no parecía muy complacido por su actuar más le ignoro para proseguir con sus palabras.

– Veamos… Llevo unos tres años viviendo con él, o quizás un poco más porque fue a mediados de otoño. Lo recuerdo porque lo primero que me pidió fue ayudarle a limpiar las hojas que se acumulaban en el pórtico. – Recordó con cierta melancolía como tras llegar a diferencia de las demás personas y sus conocidos, él la trataba sin esa mirada de lástima por su actual situación y que solo le hacía sentir más miserable. Al menos con Stan se sentía como alguien "normal".

– Porque eso no me sorprende.

– No lo tomes a mal, me ayudó mucho la verdad. Para todos era la pobrecita que perdió a sus padres… Pero Stan siempre me trato sin distinciones, muy a su extraña manera como una más de su familia y eso es algo que se lo agradezco profundamente.

No sabía si era el efecto del cansancio por el que hablaba de más, o si su mera presencia le transmitía confianza como para sincerarse con pequeñas cosas pero que nunca compartió con nadie. Más ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad al ver como fruncía el ceño al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos, por lo que acercando uno de sus dedos le dio un pequeño toque a su nariz que le hizo volver su atención hacia Mabel.

– Lo siento, creo el sueño me está ganando. Deberíamos marcharnos ahora que todo está más tranquilo.

– Hmm… Creo que paso, prefiero esperar hasta el amanecer. No quiero encontrarme con sorpresas.

Dipper se incorporó negando con la cabeza al ver como la contraria sólo se acurrucaba más contra el tronco manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin mostrar indicios de querer moverse.

– No lo creo, vamos tenemos que–

Se detuvo con clara sorpresa al escuchar un suave gemido de dolor ser soltado por la castaña y quien retraía del brazo del cual había jalado Dipper para sostener un costado de su cuerpo donde parte del sweater aún estaba rasgado.

Al ver su reacción se acercó rápidamente a su lado y aun con sus protestas, consiguió apartar la mano del área que protegía, notando como parte de la lana rasgada estaba teñida de rojo ante la herida que aún permanecía abierta y que parecía haber comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que esa cosa consiguió herirte?

– ¿P-para que me estés regañando como ahora?

– Mabel, esto es serio.

– También hablo en serio. Relájate, no es la primera vez que me lastimo en el bosque.

Si bien intentaba hablar como si nada Dipper sabía que en el fondo no era un simple rasguño, al menos sus muecas de dolor la delataban. Era obvio, si fue solo cosa de jalar su brazo para desencadenar esa reacción. Cosa que solo le frustraba, pues no podía creer que solo él se preocupara por su salud y que ella continuara comportándose peor que una niña. Por lo que deduciendo que no llevaría a nada el tratar de razonar con ella, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos con o sin su colaboración.

– H-hu… ¿Dipper? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Al principio sonaba bastante sorprendida ante el claro acercamiento entre ambos. Más al sentir como pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y la otra por debajo de sus piernas, levantándola en un solo movimiento que solo aumentó las protestas proviniendo no solo de su boca. Quien comenzaba a patalear y a gritar en sus brazos mientras era acarreada por el bosque.

– Si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio, cosas como estas no sucederían.

– ¡Dipper bájame ya!

– No, ahora se una buena chica y ya deja de gritar que terminaras muda. ¿Tan malo es que te lleve así?

– ¡Sí! ¡E-es vergonzoso!

El castaño no pudo más aumentar de su sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de la castaña se tenían más de un color carmesí, cruzándose de brazos con un leve puchero que solo le hacía ver más tierna y pequeña en sus brazos.

Las protestas continuaron en todo el camino, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y continuar con su trayecto. Percatándose como de a poco sus gritos, murmullos y pataleos disminuían hasta el punto de ya no hacer movimiento alguno. Observándola como con dificultad luchaba por mantenerse despierta, intentando abrir sus párpados cuales se hacían cada segundo más pesados.

Sin decir nada espero a que se quedara completamente dormida, aun si sus brazos estaban agotados ya no se atrevería a despertarla ni menos tras montar aquel espectáculo en el camino.

Noto como parte de la luz de la luna iluminaba no solo lo que tenía al frente como para guiarle hacia donde debía ir, sino también daba unos pequeños destellos que reflejaban en el pálido rostro de la castaña que ahora yacía con sus ojos cerrados y con cierta armonía reflejado en el.

No sabía explicar el como pero una extraña sensación de querer protegerla y cuidar de esa sonrisa con la que siempre esperaba a los demás, a él, se hacía de a poco presente. Probablemente fue por el momento vivido, pero no deseaba apartarse de nuevo de ella.

Con aquello en mente continúo su paso como a sabiendas por donde iba, viendo cómo de lejos el cielo comenzaba a tornarse más claro y que al final del camino se podía ya divisar la cabaña.

Adquiriendo un nuevo aire de energía al saber que ya pronto podrían estar en casa. Y por lo menos en ese momento lejos del bosque junto al variado remolino de emociones vividos que solo le generaban a ambos mayor confusión. Por lo menos ahora eso no estaba en sus prioridades, solo quería tratar la herida de su compañera antes de dormir.

Aún quedaban bastantes días como para entender hasta sus propios sentimientos. Solo debía darle el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

 **valee cipher (guest)** : Tranquila, que si llegara a suceder mi idea no es transformar el fic en un angst, así que no se preocupe! Muchas gracias por su comentario! ;3

 _Primero lo siento si lo deje inconcluso pero ya dije porque. No me maten plis, quiero lograr terminar la historia._

 _Anyway, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios/favs/follows que me han dejado, aunque conteste tarde lo lamento. Como el correo que registre es uno que no uso no los veo. Pero! Mejor tarde que nunca (?)_

 _Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo que de verdad me esforcé el doble en hacerlo. Y como siempre les dejo un abrazo psicológico gigantesco a todos!_

 _Gracias por leer! see ya!_


	10. - Inserte nota kawai here-

– Se asoma con cuidado – Okaaay sé que ha pasado like, muchismo tiempo desde que subí algo en Fanfiction y… – Mira que la fecha es hace más de un año. – ¡No me maten que tengo mis razones Dx! E igual podría escribir una laarga excusa referente a mi falta de ánimo y problemas de salud ¡Pero! No he venido a dar pena ni nada por el estilo y primero lo primero. Pedirles una enorme disculpa a las personas que siento decepcione por no seguir ninguna de mis historias (me refiero a las dos que he posteado puntualmente), cuales también agradezco porque independiente la historia no estaba activa me seguían llegando mensajitos de Fav y Follow, junto a uno que otro mensaje privado que fueron los que me motivaron hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Por eso, para el que le interese, tomare de nuevo las riendas de la historia una vez más. Tratare de buscar huh ese Word que entre todo lo escrito ha de estar guardado con mis conspiraciones e ideas. Si, sé que ya paso el boom de GF y todo, pero mi pecado sigue latente por amar esta pareja prohibida (independiente del fandom que ahora siguiese en Tumblr). Ojo, eso sí, no creo los ups sean muy seguidos y probablemente el siguiente capítulo salga en un par de días más o la próxima semana. Principalmente porque tengo que cumplir con labores rolescos en un foro (?) y porque debo de re-leer lo que escribí con anterioridad, y nose si alguien se dio cuenta pero los mínimos errores que encontraba en cada capítulo fueron corregidos hace un tiempo.

Y nada, infinitas gracias a quienes continuaron siguiendo la historia independiente no estaba al tanto con sus actualizaciones, a los que me enviaron palabras muy lindas de ánimos y que fueron los que les di mayor información de mi estado. A sus Favs y Follows que a veces me sorprendía de ver en mi celular porque pensé la historia pasó a mejor vida pero lograron que esta reviviera con ello… Y nada, al que esté interesado ya sabe y si no pues nada, seguiré de todos modos. Me propuse a terminar la historia y eso es lo que haré.

Ahora paso a despedirme y nos leemos en otro momento (espero y sea pronto) ¡Gracias a todos, nuevamente! v

Pd: Cuando suba el capítulo van a saber, porque este mensaje morirá.


End file.
